ZEXAL VS ARC-V
by koto21
Summary: Yuya conoce a dos personas que harán que viaje por el tiempo para tener un duelo que lo hará entender algo la invocación pendular preparate para quedarte leyendo esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El encuentro, conociendo a los duelistas de ciudad Heartland

Yuya esta viendo el estadio de duelos o algo así mientras balanceaba el péndulo enfrente del con su goolges ocultando su mirada…

"_mi padre no es un cobarde" _pensó_ "el nunca dejaría un duelo así"_

De cinco minutos de descanso paso a un hora, el decidió irse a la escuela yushu suko, el había ganado al campeón, pero no se sentía como cual, llego debes ser regañado por su club de fans o ser golpeado por yuzu, fue recibido con el pasillo vacio, el llego a donde tenía duelos con sus amigos, pero esta vez el seria un espectador

Yuya pov

Al entra a la sala vi a muchas chicas, más de la última vez cuando vinieron a ver al que venció al campeo, ellas estaba sonrojadas y gritaba "que lindo", pase de ella a ver a mis amigos, los chicos estaban viendo un duelo, yuzu estaba como esas chicas, creo que hasta mas boba

-¿Por qué hay tanta chica?- pregunte mientras ponía los goolges en mi cabeza

-mira- señalo yuzu

Solo vi a dos chicos, creo que tienen entre 23 a 25 años, un peli naranja y el otro peli azul, sus discos de duelos eran raros al igual que sus ojos, el de naranja tenía un ojo rojo y otro morado mientras que el otro uno amarillo y el otro azul, el de cabellos naranjas tenia puesto un pantalón negro, camisa roja, unos convers rojos y el de azul, pantalón claro, camisa negras y unas botas militares.

-y- dije –solo son dos chicos mayores teniendo un duelo-

-tienes que ver esto- yuzu agarro mi mano y me guio a un monitor, ella tecleo algo y mostro un duelo anterior de esos chicos "turno 2 altair: invocación exeed 5 veces, cartas desconocidas" unas decían caos y otra numero 111 –mira este chico es genial en su primer turno invoco a esa carta numero y en el segundo a los demás caos-

-exeed- dije -¿son las cartas xyz, no?- pregunte

-así es- dijo ella con una sonrisa –ahora mira el del otro chico- "turno 2 alan: invocación exeed 3 veces, cartas desconocidas" –el invoco a dos números y un caos, esto es genial-

Mire nuevamente a esos chicos sus puntos de vida estaba en 2000 para el de naranja y 1500 para de cabello azul

-mi turno- dijo el peli naranja conocido como altair, en su campo solo había esa carta numero, vi su carta era una especie de caballero, su armadura era roja con toque negros, una espada enorme y el numero estaba en su pecho –robo- cuando robo su carta mostro una gran sonrisa, miro sus cartas y luego elogio unas 3 –coloco dos cartas boca abajo e invoco a guardián de la oscuridad- en eso salió un hechicero, una tónica negra y su cara pasaba por algunas cicatrices su Atk era de 1500 y su def era de 0–termino mi turno-

-¿Qué?- me sorprendí –no va a atacar-

-mi turno- dijo el tal alan –robo- al sacar una carta le dejo con las demás –invoco a maestro de la luz en modo de ataque- apareció un guerrero parecido a un caballero de la edad media, tipo luz, nivel 3 , Atk 1600 y def 1400 -ahora activo su efecto, el cual me deja infligir 500 puntos a mi contracte- el guerrero ataco gracias a ese efecto y dejo altair con 1500 -ahora activo la carta…- antes de que él pudiera seguir altair grito:

-¡activo mi carta trampa espejismos barian!- grito, barian esa era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, –gracias a ella si un monstruo o carta de mi oponente me inflige daño esta se lo infligirá al doble- de esa carta salió un rayo rojo y bajo los puntos de vida de su contrincante a 500

-eso es injusta reiichi- dijo el tal alan –activo la carta cambio de guerreros, con esta carta puedo cambiar un monstruo tipo guerrero de mi campo por un xyz de mi cementerio- su monstruo desapareció y apareció uno con el numero 39 –aparece rayo de esperanza-

Ahora veo porque esas chicas gritan por ellos, son geniales, su tácticas, sus cartas y… ellos son geniales, me emocione a ver con cual pasión ellos tenían ese duelo, la emoción se me noto tanto que yuzu dijo

-vaya – dijo ella con una sonrisa

No le tome atención can tal de ver mejor el duelo

-ahora gracias a cambio de guerreros puedo robar una carta y si dice xyz se usara como una ovarey para mi monstruo- el saco una carta la vio y su cara no nada buena –coloco tres cartas boca abajo… ¡ve Utopia ataca a su guardián de la oscuridad!-

Antes de que ellos pudieran seguir con su duelo, su duelo acabo ya cuando Utopia acerco sus espadas a al guardia de la oscuridad, algo le paso a la máquina de simulaciones, como era de esperar aun no han arreglado esa falla, los monstruos como el campo desaparecieron, el director de la escuela salió corriendo hacia ellos

-lo siento mucho- dijo shozou –pero esa cosa esta fallando mucho-

-bien- dijo altair –y entonces ¿Cómo haremos el duelo de cierre?

-o no lo sé- contesto shozou

Entre corriendo hacia ellos, no se pero se espantaron a ver que salí de la nada, hasta el director se asusto

-son geniales- les dije, parecía como una chica que vio por primera vez a su ídolo

-gracias- dijo alan nervioso –no eres el primero en decirnos-

-¿puedo tener un duelo contra ustedes?- les pregunte

-ah yuya- dijo el director –la maquina se estropeo-

Mis ánimos bajaron muy rápido y mis amigos entraron para ver a los chicos

-descuida- dijo altair –estaremos aquí un par de días más, veras nosotros dos iremos al campeonato mundial y queríamos ayudar a un viejo amigo de la familia de una amiga-

-oh- mis ánimos volvieron -entonces cuando tendré un duelo contra ustedes-

-podrimos decirte que ya- dijo alan –pero como has visto no usamos mucho esta tecnología que a ti tal vez se te hizo costumbre-

-oh, ¿entonces de cual usan?- pregunte

-veras como notaras somos de ciudad Heartland- dijo altair –ahí se sigue usando los d-gazers-

-oh- dije a ver que tal vez nunca tendrá ese duelo

En eso varias chicas me empujaron, muchas traían un cuaderno y una foto de ellos, ellos se asustaron más que cuando yo aparecí, me levante y vi a yuzu con esa chicas

-hey reiichi sama puedo tener un duelo contigo- dijo una

-no esa seré yo- dijo otra

-alan-kun- dijo una –puede pelear contra mí-

-claro que no- dijo otra

Las chicas empezaron a enojarse para ver quien peleaba contra ellos, a mi me asustaron, pero la que mas dio medo fue yuzu, en ella una aura apareció

-¡YO SERE QUIEN PELE CONTRA ELLOS!- grito ella

Todas las demás se hicieron a un lado y el director dijo

-chicas no quieren un recorrido del gran yuya- me señalo

Las chicas se voltearon, una digo –el- me señalo, luego empezaron a susurrarse algo

-chicas no hay que hacer fila- dije

-con el hijo de un cobarde- dijo una de cabello rubio –no gracias prefiero que una tortuga me muestre el lugar-

-si, concuerdo contigo- dijo otra, las demás chicas empezaron a decir lo mismo

"otra vez, el hijo de un cobarde" pensé, antes de poner mis goolges en mis ojos sentí una mano en mi hombro

-así se dicen ser nuestras fans- dijo altair –juzgando a alguien solo porque su padre hiso tal vez algo bueno- antes mostraba una sonrisa, ahora su perfil esta más oscuro

-altair- dijo alan –cálmate-

-que me calme- altair se enojo –alan se que tu eres supuestamente alguien calmado, pero yo, no- su voz mostraba seguridad de lo que decía –decir que alguien es algo por algo que hiso sus padres, creen que es lo correcto, no-

-altair senpai- dijo la rubia –el hiso trampa a usar unas cartas "péndulo"-

-pero nada- dijo el –yo también uso cartas raras y ¿Qué?, cuando alguien tiene una carta rara en su poder eso quiere decir que es único, no que hace trampa, ahora les pido de que vayan antes de que me hagan enojar-

Ella me miraron con ira y todas se fueron, el director decía que alguna de ellas se quería meter a aquí pero todas dijieron que jamas en su vida, al salir la ultima chica altair suspiro y dijo

-válgame- el empezó a actuar de una forma infantil –hace tiempo que no actuó así-

-no entiendo para que sobreactúas- dijo alan –tienes que madurar-

-mira quién habla- se acerco a su amigo al estilo anime –hijito- empezó a hablar como mujer –tienes cuidado con tu barriguita ya que si comes muchos picante o azucarado te enfermas, baka- empezó a reír como un maniático

-otra vez viste mis mensajes- reclamo el otro

-jajaja para que le das mi numero a tu madre, Cof Cof- empezó a toser por reírse mucho

-ah lamento molestarlos- dijo yuzu -¿pero porque le dijo eso a esas chicas?-

-muy fácil- dijo altair –a mí también me molestaban por ser hijo de un cobarde-

-bueno hasta tu admitiste que tu padre es un cobarde- afirmo alan

-si- dijo altair –hey- altair puso sus manos en el cuello del

-ah Senpais- dije, todos voltearon a verme, altair no soltaba a alan -¿ahora puedo tener un duelo con ustedes?-

-pero la maquina- apenas dijo alan

-hay mas- dije –por favor-

"así tal vez pueda aprender a usar bien la invocación pendular"

Ellos se miraron, altair aun tenía sus manos en el cuello del, luego miro el cielo y sono su d-gazer, el lo soltó lo cual hiso que alan callera al suelo, el miro su teléfono y se fue

-ah senpai- dije al ver como altair sama se iba

-descuida- dijo alan levándose mientras tocaba su cuello –ya sé quien le llamo- luego empezó a revisarse el cuello y se acerco a yuzu –no se nota tanto las marcas-

-no- dijo yuzu a ver su cuello -¿por?-

-porque la ultima vez me dejo con la cara morada- contesto

Fin del pov de yuya

Altair se alego de los demás porque la persona que le había llamado era alguien muy especial

-hola- contesto el

-hola- dijo yuki -¿Cómo les fue?-

-mal, la maquina se estropeo- contesto altair

-oh, pero hay mas- dijo yuki –así que pueden practicar con otras-

-pero estas segura de que usemos los números- dijo altair –porque yo no-

-hay que usarlo, o solo usa a caballero de la noche, el es fuerte- dijo yuki –en fin saluda a todos de mi parte iré dentro de una horas para halla así que no hagas estupideces-

-de acuerdo- dijo altair –nos vemos-

El colgó y entro al lugar se acerco a alan quien estaba explicando a los niños sobre los xyz

-…para invocar un xyz necesitas que sean del mismo tipo mismo nivel- dijo el

-eso no importa- dijo un niño de cabello azul y ojos verdes –vamos préstame un numero-

-pero sora- dijo ayu –el nos explico porque no puede prestarnos su número-

-si- dijo tatsuya –ayu tiene razón-

-cállate- dijo sora –tu solo la apoyas porque se te hace linda-

Ayu y el tatsuya se sonrojaron

-cállate- dijo futoshi

Altair y alan empezaron a reír

-¿Qué?- pregunto tatsuya

-ja me recuerdan a mi cuando era un niño- dijo altair

-oh- dijo ayu

En eso apareció una gata blanca de ojos verdes y en sus patas había unas alas, la gata se acerco a ayu y esta la tomo en sus brazos

-ahh midori-dijo ella –te he estado buscando-

Alan se puso pálido y se puso detrás de altair

-jajaja y a mí me regañas por no madurar- empezó a reír altair –eres tonto esa gata es la hermanita de kuro jajaja-

-enserio- dijo alan

-ah Senpais- dijo yuya -¿puedo tener el duelo?-

-no- dijo yuzu –te necesito para vender los boletos en la escuela-

-pe pero- dijo yuya –yuzu-

-nada- dijo yuzu, agarro su mochila y la oreja de yuya –vamos a la escuela-

Ellos salieron

-vamos a la escuela- dijo ayu

-si – todos se fueron

Alan y altair se vieron

-pues vamos a ayudarlos no lo crees- dijo altair

-si- dijo alan

-hey- dijo altair a shozou –yuya vive con sus padres-

-solo con su madre- dijo shozou –para que

-na nomas- dijo altair con una sonrisita

-altair lo que esté planeando espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo alan

Yuya pov

Estaba en las clases de matemáticas, quiero dormir, mejor dicho quiero irme para tener el duelo con los Senpais

-yuya- dijo el profesor, lo mire –dígame la respuesta, tiene solución y cual-

-si la tiene- dije

-oh- dijo el profesor con una cara de sorpresa –a ver dígame la solución-

-fácil, todo en esta vida tiene solución- dije con una sonrisa

No sé de dónde saca ese abanico de papel yuzu para pegarme, ella lo agarro y se puso a pegarme con el

-tonto- dijo ella con su cara de furia –claro que no tiene solución-

Ella se puso a pegarme con ese abanico y entro una mujer, cabello castaño ojos rojos y un traje negro

-profesor- dijo ella –viene unos chicos a promocionar algo-

-bien- dijo el profesor –que pasen-

Yuzu se sentó en su asiento al ver que los chicos que entraron eran los Senpais

-hola- dijo altair –venimos de parte de la escuela de duelos yushu suko-

-venimos a su escuela a promocionar un encuentro, en ella se habrá muchas celebridades y mucho chicos como ustedes- sigue alan –así que si quiere vernos o entra al evento vallan a la escuela o compre los boletos con nuestro amigos-

-yuya y yuzu- dijo altair –y si no saben que debe hacer para apuntarse en el evento pregúntele a ellos-

-bien- dijo alan –nos retiramos-

Ellos sonrieron de la nada salió un humo cubriendo nada mas a ellos, cuando el humo desapareció un papel estaba cayendo, el profesor lo agarro y dijo

-los esperamos con sus mejores cartas, atentamente los mejores duelistas a nivel dimensional- dijo el director –que estupidez-

-Wow- decían los chicos de mi salón –y si nos metemos-

-yuzu- dije ella me miro algo furiosa –puedes meterme en ese evento-

-claro- dijo ella algo calmada –si me ayudas a vender los boletos-

-si- dije con alegría

Cap 2


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Comenzando los preparativos, el comienzo de la aventura

Yuya pov

-¡HEY CHICOS!- grite -¡COMPRE LOS BOLETOS PARA EL MEJOR EVENTO EN AÑOS!-

Donde yuzu, noburo y yo nos sentábamos para comer en el recreo había muchos chicos a nuestro alrededor unos metiéndose al los duelos y los otros comprando los boletos

-chicos- dijo yuzu –si compra cinco boletos se ganan un pase especial-

Muchos chicos y chicas se le encimaron a yuzu, noburo los quitaba y les decía

-dos filas, una quienes van a comprar los boletos y otra a donde van a registrase- dijo el

Yo estaba ayudando a yuzu a vender los boletos mientras gritaba, después de que termináramos pudimos comer

-ne- dije con la boca llena –yuzu ya me registras-

-ah yuya- dijo ella –si que eres un tonto-

-¿por?- me enfoque en mi almuerzo

-desde cuando te metimos al evento- dijo ella mientras comía

-he apenas me lo dices- dije sorprendido

Dieron el timbre, no terminamos de comer, empacamos el almuerzo y nos dirigimos a nuestros salones, pero vimos algo que nos sorprendió era mi madre en la puerta de mi salón

-oh chicos- dijo ella –los he buscado-

-ma- dije – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine por ustedes, el evento se cambio para mañana y necesitamos varias manos- dijo ella

-oh- dijo yuzu –vamos, así tendrás un duelo con los Senpais-

-cierto- dije

Entramos a nuestro salón por nuestras mochilas, salimos y empezamos a caminar, unos minutos después llegamos a la escuela de duelos, en la entrada había unos puesto sin nada, seguí caminando y vi un escenario

-Wow- dije al ver todo – ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

-fácil- contesto una voz, en eso salió un murciélago pequeño

-wuua- dije mientras retrocedí algo -¿Quién eres?- volteo a mi madre y a yuzu –si como él me fuera a contesta-

El robo se puso en mi hombro

-pues si soy un murciélago y puedo hablar- dijo el murciélago –y no soy "un murciélago" "soy una murciélago"-

Estaba algo choqueado

-¡AAAAHHHHH! !- grite

El robo se quito de mi hombro y los Senpais llegaron a donde estábamos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto alan, el robo se puso en su hombro

-¡pues eso!- señale algo histérico

-a nova- dijo altair –descuida es un robot-

-yuya cálmate- dijo mi madre

Respire hondo como tres veces

Fin de pov

Después de una breve explicación de altair con unos títeres más varios gritos de alan y unas cuantas ahorcadas pasaron a arreglar algo el lugar

-ya mero terminarnos- dijo yuzu estirándose para poner un adorno, ella estaba encima de una escalera que se tambaleaba mucho

-si- contesto yuya

Ellos estaban poniendo unos cuantos adornos tanto en el techo

-yuya- dijo yuzu – ¿que tal si después de esto?-

-claro- contesto yuya con una sonrisa

Yuzu se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa, tan distraída que estaba la escalera se tambaleo hacia un lado

-¡YUYA!- grito ella

Yuya reacciono rápido pero eso no sería suficiente para atraparla, cuando ya no la podría alcanzar cuando ella cayera algo lo hiso parar, altair la había atrapado

-yuzu chan- dijo él con una sonrisa

Ella abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo

-altair senpai – dijo ella –gracias-

Altair la bajo al suelo

-no hay de que- puso su mano en su frente como un saludo o algo parecido

Yuya se acerco algo shokeado, abrazo a yuzu y dijo

-no vuelvas a hace eso- dijo yuya

Altair puso una cara de burla

-ah no vuelvas hacer eso porque si no quien me pegara al decir algo- dijo el

Yuzu saco su abanico de papel y le pego

-¡BAKA!- grito ella

Yuya se paro rápido y altair se le acerco

-así comienza todo- dijo altair

-eh- dijo yuya, después de varios segundo le entendía –yo y ella no, claro que no-

-na eso decía mako con amelia- dijo altair

-¡ALTAIR!- grito alguien -¡VEN A AYUDARNOS!-

-ya voy hijito de mami- dijo el –me retiro- el empezó a caminar y dio media vuelta –tortolitos-

El salió corriendo y yuzu y yuya se vieron, estaban sonrojados y luego miraron a otro lado muy rápido

-vamos a terminar- dijo yuzu

-si- dijo yuya

Al terminar ellos se sentaron, yuzu se estiraba mientras que yuya caía al suelo

-es tan cómodo acá- dijo el

-como sea- dijo yuzu

En eso entro altair y le dio un papel

-¿y esto?- pregunto yuzu

-las cosas que deben hacer son las de azul y que no son de rojo- señalo él con una sonrisa –si se confunden aquí- señalo el titulo –podrán saber-

-bien- dijo yuzu, ella leyó la lista –hey, pero esto no trata del evento-

-lo sé- dijo el

En eso alan salió

-espero que les vaya bien- dijo el

Yuya se paro rápido

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto yuya

Ellos sonrieron y lanzaron una carta hacia ello

-esta carta los ayudaran a volver- dijo altair –- pero cuando terminen todo lo de azul-

Alan lanzo una carta hacia ellos, un portal se abrió en sus pies, este los absorbió

Yuya pov

El abajero tenía muchos colores, veía a yuzu como movía sus labios, ella parecía gritar algo pero nada se escuchaba, ni siquiera mis palabras se escuchaba, más que en mi mente, ¿Qué hicieron los Senpais?, ¿para que me quieren?, ¿A dónde vamos? Vi una luz, pensé que morir, al pasarlo sentí un gran destello sobre mí.

Abrí mis ojos con pesar, yuzu estaba a un lado mio, me levante rápido a verla

-yuzu- empecé a agitarla –yuzu-

Ella abrió sus ojos

-yuya- dijo ella, me aleje ella se sentó y puso una mano en su cabeza -¿Dónde estamos?-

-no lo sé- le conteste

Mire al alrededor, todo se parecía al espacio, pero enfrente de nosotros apareció un anciano, encapuchado

-síganme- dijo el

Ayude a yuzu a pararse y lo seguimos, al parece donde despertamos era una habitación, a cómo íbamos caminando habías varias pinturas, unas de cavernas, la mona lisa y mientras avanzábamos las pinturas eran cambiados por nuevas obras de arte, me iba mareando algo

-no las vean- dijo el anciano –o verán la terribles consecuencias-

Deje de verlas y me enfoque en yuzu ella estaba algo asustada como yo, el anciano se paro

-tienen invitados- dijo él, el se fue

Yuzu y yo nos quedamos mirando

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo ella

Antes de que pudiera contestarle varias luces de mucho colores se nos acercaron

-bienvenido- dijo una esfera rosada

-hola- dijo yuzu algo asustada

-¿Quién los envió?- pregunto una esfera verde

-altair y alan- conteste

-oh eso maldito- dijo una esfera roja –que no entiende que hacer esto cambia mucho la línea del tiempo-

-no lo sé- dijo una esfera azul

Yuzu tenía agarrado el papel y vio algo

-ah- dijo yuzu tomando la atención de todos –aquí dice, se los ruego déjelos ir a ese tiempo, para que puedan aprender grandes cosas, atte. La reina astral-

-hasta ella- dijo la esfera roja –que no ven-

-aquí también hay una fecha- dijo yuzu

Una esfera morada se acerco y vio la fecha

-esta bien- dijo la esfera –los enviaremos- esa esfera lanzo un rayo a esa fecha, cuando yuzu vio el papel esa parte estaba vacía –ahora-

Dos esferas blancas nos rodearon y se abrió un portal

-esa listan deben cumplir- dijo la esfera rosa –y al llegar verán algo-

-bien- dije

Aun no estoy seguro porque los Senpais nos enviaron aquí, pasamos el portal, otro túnel multi color, solo que este tenía algo mas, se sentía bien, tanto que cerré mis ojos

**waaaaaaaaaa**

**hola chicos y chicas, si están leyendo el fic ponga sus dudas y comentario ****aquí**

**les agradezco que lo ****lean**

**kotori21 (yukisan)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Llegando a ciudad Heartland, metidos en problemas con los barians

Yuya pov

Abrí mis ojos, estaba de cabeza como cuando yuzu me derroto en aquel duelo, me levante y vi el cielo gris, luego vi a yuzu quien estaba sentada viendo el agua

-¿Qué paso?- dije

Ella dio giro su cabeza

-no lo sé- dijo ella algo choqueada –ah yuya estamos en Cd. Heartland-

-enserio- dije sorprendido –no sabes que fecha-

-no, la pregunte y no he escuchado esa parte- dijo ella

-oh- dije

En eso comenzó a caer una gotas, le di a yuzu mi chamara para que se cubriera

-vamos a buscar un lugar donde estarnos- dije

-bien- dijo ella

Empezamos a subir la colina y vimos que estábamos en un parque, empezamos a correr, llegamos a un cruce los autos eran raros, no me dio importancia, corrimos como si nuestra vida estuviera en riesgo, vi una mansión algo vieja pero estable, roja y tenía un símbolo algo raro, yuzu toco

-hola hay alguien aquí- dijo ella

Empecé a buscar una llave o algo al alrededor del la puerta y la encontré arriba de la puerta, pase la llave por el picaporte, abrí la puerta y deje que yuzu pasara primero, no deje la llave ahí me la eche al bolsillo por si algo se ofrece

-yuya- dijo yuzu

Corrí a donde estaba, vi una sala hermosa, estaba algo arreglada y vi la chimenea y unos troncos, me acerque y le eche los troncos y la prendí con unos cerrillos que estaba ahí

-yuya ¿y si alguien vive aquí?- pregunto yuzu

-ve la casa- le dije –esta algo vieja crees que alguien viva aquí-

-bien- dijo ella –iré a buscar un baño estoy empapada y no quiero enfermarme-

-bien- le dije –yo inspeccionare el resto de la casa-

Ella subió y me quede viendo la sala, tal vez ella tenía razón, pero tal vez la personas que vivan aquí tarden meses en venir, me sacudí las manos y subí las escaleras, había muchas habitaciones como una 10 o 11, puse mi oreja en las habitaciones para no confundirme con el baño y entra en él, el baño era el del último pasillo así que vi las demás, abrí una en ella había muchos poster de luchadores, cartas geniales y unas pesas, cerré la puerta y abrí otra, en ella había unos poster de una chica de cabello rosados, dos camas unas pequeña y una enorme, cerré la puerta y la de enseguida había unos poster de dragones, unas armas falsas creo, unos cuantos libros, la cerré esa fue la más rara, abrí otra en ella había puros libros, cerré creo que las dos primeras eran las más normales, abrió otra en ella había cosas de chicas y cerré la puerta rápido, abrió otra y vi unos posters de bandas, motocicletas y varias enciclopedias mal acomodas, lo cerré

-ese cuarto pasa a ser normal- dije

Abrí la ultima algo mas alegada de las demás, en ella las paredes eran negras, un cama mal acomodada y varios poster de películas de asesinatos, un cuchillo clavado en la pared y tres libros, entre a ver esos libros, uno decía Jack el destripados, demonios y 100 formas de matar a alguien

-Wow- dije agarre un libro y vi como se movía las cobijas, solté el libro –oh no-

En eso las cobijas se levantaron y cayeron dejando ver a un chico de cabellos naranjas, ojos morados y parecía en piyamas, su cara se veía enferma, estornudo parecía estar resfriado

-lo siento- dije –ya me voy-

-hay alita- dijo el –no entiendo para que entras así a mi cuarto- volvió a caerse dormido o algo así,

Sali rápido y cerré la puerta, baje rápido y vi a yuzu cambia y secando mi chamarra

-hay que irnos- le dije agitado

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella, su cabello seguía mojado

-porque si tenias raz…- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir esa palabra algo se escucho detrás de la puerta principal

Fin del pov

Afuera estaba Durbe, Misael, alit y gilag con ponta en su hombro, ellos estaban con sus uniformes intentando abrir la puerta

-se que la deje por aquí- dijo Durbe mientras se estiraba para alcanza la llave

-déjame a mi- dijo gilag –soy más grande y alto que tu- el toco donde debería ir la llave –no esta-

-se pudo caer con la lluvia- dijo Misael

-¿ahora como entraremos?- pregunto alit

-idiota- dijo gilag –hola barians-

-oh cierto- dijo el

Misael uso sus poderes y abrió la puerta, yuya y yuzu subieron las escaleras dejando atrás la chaqueta de yuya, ellos entraron a la sala y dejaron sus mochilas en el piso

-hay que arreglar esta casa- dijo alit

-de eso ya hablamos- dijo Durbe –un día de esto cuando trabajes-

-entonces nunca- dijo alit

-hey- dijo Misael – ¿Quién habrá prendido la chimenea?- vio la chaqueta y la agarro -¿de quién es?

-tal vez vector- dijo alit y luego pensó –pero el esta enfermo-

Todos se pusieron a pensar, en eso bajo vector a tambaleos, el callo de las escaleras y al llegar al suelo se paro

-hey- dijo él mientras caminaba –alita llego temprano-

-no es cierto- dijo alit –apenas llegue-

-oh- dijo vector –pues alguien entro y agarro mi libro-

Durbe se quedo pensando, primero la llave no estaba en donde la dejaba, segundo la chimenea tercero la misteriosa chaqueta y por ultimo vector diciendo que alit llego temprano

-sepárese- dijo Durbe –tenga cuidado, vean en todas la habitaciones-

-¿y vector?- pregunto gilag

-el se irá a su cuarto y lo vigilaremos- contesto Durbe –ahora-

Los demás subieron, yuzu y yuya a la ver a gilag ser el primero en subir entraron a la habitación de merag sigilosamente

-yuya- susurro yuzu –si salimos de esta te voy a matar-

-lo sé- dijo yuya

Gilag puso a ponta en el suelo y este empezó a olfatear la chaqueta, primero fue al baño lo cual vio gilag los vidrio aun empañados

-aquí estuvo una chica-dijo ponta –pero también esa chaqueta huele a un hombre-

-¡DURBE!- grito gilag –tenemos una pista-

El llego con vector

-ponta dice que fue una mujer- dijo gilag

-merag- dijo Durbe

-alguien más- dijo ponta

-sigan buscando- dijo Durbe –iré a dejar a vector a su cuarto-

-bien- dijo gilag –ponta donde hay más de este olor-

-si- ponta salió al baño y se puso en la puerta del cuarto de merag

-aquí- dijo gilag algo asustado

-así es- dijo ponta

Los demás barians se acercaron y vieron a ponta

-aquí- dijo alit

-así es- dijo gilag –no nos queda de otra-

Todo empujaron a Durbe

-bien- dijo Durbe, el giro la perilla la puerta tapaba a yuzu a yuya mientras que se mentía en el armario de merag –ponta empieza a buscar-

-ponta- dijo ponta, el se puso a olfatear

-por dios- dijo yuzu en vos baja –que se vaya-

Yuya vio a yuzu, ella estaba asusta, demasiado, el mapache se puso enfrente del armario

-oh no- dijo yuzu

-yuzu- dijo yuya tomando su atención –cuando salga te hare una señal te arrojare la chaqueta y sales corriendo de aquí y te escondes allá arriba, hay un ático así que te metes ahí y me esperas-

-pero yuya- dijo yuzu

Yuya abrió el armario y salto del

-damas y caballeros- dijo yuya con una sonrisa y vio a al mapache –y mapaches, yo soy yuya y vengo a divertirlos-

Los barians lo veía raro, yuya aprovecho eso y le quito la chamarra a gilag

-oh gracias por encontrar mi chamarra- dijo yuya –lo he estado buscando-

-tú- alit señalo con su dedo cercas de yuya -¿Por qué entraste a nuestra casa?-

-bien- yuya se puso a pensar y mordió su dedo alit empezó a gritar del dolor y yuya soltó la chaqueta y salió corriendo de ahí -¡ALCANCEME SI PUEDEN!-

Primero salió alit, luego gilag, seguido por Durbe y por ultimo misales, yuzu salió agarro la chaqueta de yuya y salió de ahí y se dirijo hacia el ático, Misael a ser el último en salir logro ver a yuzu, este la siguió

-¿por dónde digo?- se pregunto ella en voz alta –arriba-

Ella siguió avanzando y se encontró con soga muy elegante que colgaba del techo, yuzu salto y agarro la cuerda y bajo, al bajarla un pedazo del techo bajo y se abrieron una escaleras, yuzu las subió y al llegar al techo subió rápido la puerta del ático, al cerrarlo se sentido algo mejor

-cálmate- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba –solo es una pesadilla, respira, pronto despertaras-

Ella estaba agitaba por todo lo que paso, se abrazaba

-yuya, rápido- dijo ella –quiero irme a casa-

Se puso la chamarra de yuya y vio en sus bolsillos, el papel estaba en uno de ellos, y vio lo que decía "si llegan a la casa de los barians, ello comprenderán rápido o sino escodasen en el ático ellos no irán a allá, a menos que Misael ya haya visto"

-Misael- dijo yuzu en voz baja

En eso Misael se puso detrás de yuzu gracias a su velocidad

Yuya pov

Estaba amarado a una silla, al bajar de la escaleras ellos me alcanzaron

-a ver- dijo el chico de cabellos grises -¿Quién te envió?-

-pues no diré nada hasta que venga mi abogado- contestes, yuzu es mi abogada y no la he visto, además su cabello parase a las orejas de un gato –acaso tu peluquero también peina a los gatos de su vecina- todos lo presentes menos ese chico empezaron a reírse en especial uno de cabellos cafés –y tú que- le dije –cuando le robaste esos tentáculos al pulpo-

El de gris empezó a reírse y el de cabellos cafés callo

-¡AAHHH!- se escucho un grito algo afeminado

-yuzu- dije preocupado, empecé a moverme en la silla –necesito ir por ella-

-¿y Misael?- pregunto el de cabellos grises

En eso venia bajando un chico de cabellos rubios largor, unas manchas raras en su cara, el se venía cubriendo la cara y la cabeza

-ya dagame- dijo el

Luego vi a yuzu que venía golpeándolo con su abanico de papel, yo me quede pensando ¿Cómo se lo pudo traer?

-alguien puede quitármela- dijo Misael

-¡MALDITO PERVETIDO!- grito ella mientras le pegaba

-ni modo- dije –hey el de cabello de gato- volteo el de cabellos gris –hazme una pregunta muy inteligente o una adivinanza-

-bien- dijo él se puso a pensar

-¡oigan!- grito el rubio -¡quítemela!-

-ya la tengo- dijo el cabellos de gato -¿puede golpear a alguien con lentes?-

-claro que si- conteste

-he, a ver cómo- dijo el chico

-fácil no puede golpear a alguien con lente pero si lo puede golpear con lente si eres él quien los trae puesto- dije con una sonrisa

Yuzu cambio su víctima a mí, ella me dio un abanicazo más fuerte que los demás, tan fuerte que me caí con la silla a un lado

-¡claro que no, baka!- yuzu y su bello humor

-pobre- dijo el de la cresta

Fin del pov

Después de la explicación que les dio yuzu más que alit estuviera encima de ella con los ojos en forma de corazones

-entonces son de otra época- dijo Durbe

-así- dijo yuzu –perdón si no podemos decir nuestro nombre, ya que aquí dice que no los digamos-

-no importa- dijo alit tomando las manos de yuzu –con tal que usted me dedique sus sonrisas-

Misael terminaba de desamarra a yuya, al terminar yuya se paro y dijo

-te pasas- dijo yuya

Todos los miraron, esas palabras train varios significado el que más daba es que estaba celoso

-te pasas porque me amarraron horrible- dijo yuya

-lo siento- dijo gilag

-bien entonces ¿como les diremos?- pregunto Misael

-pues a mi dígame yu…- el estaba a punto de decir su nombre

-yukio- dijo yuzu rápido –y a mi yu…-

-Yuna- dijo yuya con una sonrisa

-pero ahorita te presentaste como yuya- dijo alit –en pocas palabras tenemos que decirte yukio y no yuya-

-sipi- dijo yuya

En eso sono un d-gazer, el de cabellos de gatos se alego con él, me senté a lado de yuzu

-entonces ¿Qué haremos?- pregunte

-primero debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir- dijo yuzu

-pues quedasen aquí- dijo gilag

-yo también dijo eso- dijo alit

-yo no- dijo Misael

-chicos- entro Durbe algo asustado –hay vine nuestra tutora-

-oh no- dijo alit –todo hagan que la casa se vea bien-

Todos los barians menos Durbe subieron

-tutora- dijo yuzu –que no viven con sus padres-

-no- dijo Durbe –ni tenemos, en fin si se quedaran aquí pues tu- señalo a yuya –dormirás con alit esta noche y con tu amiga pues… ya se con merag-

-bien- dije

-¿Quién es merag?- pregunto yuzu

-ya lo sabrás- dijo Durbe quien subía las escaleras

-hey- dijo yuya -¿Qué paso contigo y ese chico rubio?-

-ni me lo recuerdes- contesto yuzu cruzada de brazos


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

En casa de los barian, conociendo un poco mas de ellos

Después de una hora los barians terminaron de dejar presentable la casa, yuya y yuzu se pusieron a ver la tele, cada vez que decía la fecha ellos no la podrían escuchar la hora si pero nada de las fechas, sabían que un viernes pero que fecha, de las noticias pasaron a ver un duelo profesional, goshu the starman estaba peleando contra un novato

-oh- llego alit y se sentó en el sofá -la pelea de goshu se cambio para hoy-

-cierto- dijo gilag quien entro con ponta y se sentó en el suelo

-¿Qué ven?- bajo Misael de las escaleras

-la pelea de goshu- dijo alit

Misael se cruzo de brazo y se sentó en el suelo, después de varios turnos yuzu se fue ya que le parecía algo aburrido, yuya estaba emocionado por el duelo al igual que alit, yuzu vio a Durbe quien estaba haciendo su tarea, un viernes, quién demonios hace la tarea un viernes

-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?- pregunto yuzu

-fácil, no me emociona ver un duelo como ellos- contesto –además así tengo el sábado y el domingo para descansar-

-vaya- dijo yuzu

En eso se escucho un timbre que puso nervioso a los barians, Durbe y yuzu fueron a la sala mientras que Misael iba a abrir la puerta, los barian se veían, se formaron en un fila del más alto hasta el más pequeño

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto yuya a ver a los barians formados -¿acaso viene un militar?-

-algo peor- contesto alit

En eso paso Misael con una chica de cabellos blancos lacio, ojos rojos, unos shorts negros, unas botas negras y una blusa de tirante azules, yuya abrió la boca a ver la chica y yuzu le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa -¿Cómo han estado?-

-bien- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-Durbe- dijo ella

-alit 4 reportes, gilag 2 y Misael 7- dijo Durbe

Ella volteo a Misael, era algo mas bajita que el

-¿algo que decir?- le pregunto ella

-no- contesto Misael mientras que se encogía –nada-

Ella miro a los demás, ellos temblaron

-el golpeo a un chico por haberle dicho que sus entradas en los duelos no eran geniales- dijo alit

Misael miro a alit de "me las pagaras"

-bueno- dijo la chica –iré a ver la casa-

-oh vector esta enfermo- dijo gilag –o eso creemos-

-bien- ella miro a yuzu y yuya -¿y ellos son?-

-oh ellos…- alit estaba pensando en algo

A esa chica sus ojos brillaron de un color azul y volvieron a su color original

-bien- dijo ella –saben que hoy es viernes del…. Y que ustedes vinieron por parte de esas esferas-

-si- dijo yuzu – ¿Cómo supo?-

-tengo mis trucos- contesto ella, empezó a caminar hacia la escaleras –iré a ver a vector, si la casa siguie así dentro de 10 minutos tendrá un premio- ella subió

-¿Quién era?- pregunto yuya algo a tontada

-la ex de Misael- dijo alit en tono de burla

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito Misael –resulto que no sabía que era un año mayor que yo, tonto-

-si lo que digas- dijo alit

-¿enserio era tu ex?, y yo que creí que era una chica con ese cabello- dijo él, claro que al verlo se notaba que era un chico

-¡IDIOTA!- grito el -¡AHORA SI TE LAS VERAS CON MI TAQUION!-

En Misael se rodeo una aura

-¡MISAEL!- gritaron desde arriba, el se asusto a ver quien le grito -¡DEJALOS EN PAZ!-

-¡CALLATE!- grito Misael

Ella lo miro con algo de furia y él se calmo a la fuerza, para ella era fácil controlar a Misael, ya que el convivio mucho con dragones era como calmar a un gatito

-bien- dijo ella más calmada –necesito que vaya alguien por medicinas-

-¿tan grave esta?- pregunto Durbe

-así es- contesto –la pregunta seria ¿Cómo se enfermo?-

-hey- dijo alit –creo que si se, desde hace días ha llovido y le hice una apuesta quien pudiera ir y venir de la escuela sin paraguas ganaba y es obvio que el gano-

La chica bajo y se puso enfrente de alit

-algo más- dijo ella

-si, ese día conseguí el número de 12 chicas- dijo él con una sonrisa

Ella tocio algo lo cual Durbe sabía que significa, el se fue director a las escaleras

-nada más- dijo ella

-así es- dijo alit

En eso un gato negro, ojos rojos y un colmillo que le salía entro de la nada, se arrojo a la cara de alit y lo empezó a rasguñar

-no entiendo porque me dieron sus custodias "humanas"- dijo ella –menos tu Misael-

-muy fácil- dijo gilag –tú eras la más capacitada señorita kaede-

-kaede- dijo yuya

-así es mi nombre- dijo ella con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa hacia que ella no se pareciera tanto a la chica se hace unos minutos –si necesitas algo avísame-

-y cómo es eso de ¿Qué menos Misael?- pregunto yuya

-fácil, hay una familia llamada Tenjo y ellos lo adoptaron, claro el vive aquí para ayudar a Durbe pero esta registrado como Misael Tenjo- contesto kaede

-si no me lo recuerdes- dijo Misael

-bien- kaede suspiro –ya tiene que comer-

-no- dijo gilag –shark y rio fueron por algo y no han regresado-

-¿quieren algo?- dijo kaede

Los barian la rodearon

-algo de carne- dijo alit

-doplins- dijo gilag

-algo de verdura- dijo Durbe

-lo que sea menos lo que dijieron eso tres- dijo Misael

En eso vector bajo a tropezones la escaleras con su piyama

-vamos por un duelo- dijo él y cayó al suelo

Todos los vieron

-Primero vayan por la medicina y luego veremos que comer- dijo kaede

-bien- dijo alit –yo me ofrezco-

-igual- dijo gilag

Kaede saco una lista de medicinas y algo de dinero

-vayan por esto y no se lo gasten como la ultima vez- dijo ella

-bien- agarro el dinero gilag

Alit agarro un paraguas y salieron corriendo, Durbe y Misael levantaron a vector con algo de asco y lo tiraron al sofá

-vaya que cuidadoso- dijo yuzu

-si- dijo yuya –oh ya se-

-¿Qué?_ pregunto yuzu

-por lo que tengo entendido la risa es la mejor medicina- dijo yuya –así que unos cuantos de mis actos y el estará curado-

-bien- dijo kaede –suerte, hey puede ayudarme a ver que cenaremos- le dijo a yuzu

-claro- dijo ella

Ellas se fueron a la cocina, Durbe y Misael se sentaron a los lados de vector para ve los actos de yuya

Yuya pov

Estaba pensando en que actor haría primero y luego cual, cuando ya los tenia me puse a ver el lugar a ver con que puedo improvisar

-bien- dije con una sonrisa –comencemos con unos grandes chiste-

El publico parecía algo difícil, uno estaba enfermo o creo que a punto de morirse mientras que los demás parecían alguien muy pero muy fríos

-bien, una mujer muy rica- empecé a actuar como una y hablar como lo haría alguien rico –llevo a sus hijos a un baile, ellos eran los peores bailarines y les dijo "van a bailar con gracia toda la noche" y la pobre de gracia no descanso ta da- extendí mis mano, nada de risas, nada –que publico mas difícil-

Me puse a pensar, para alguien tan difícil a que entrar en su mente

-bien- dije –un chico bien alto y una chica demasiado chaparra estaba paseando por el parque- empecé a actuar –la chica le dijo "amor jugamos a las escondidas" y este la miro "no, porque alguien como tu es muy difícil de encontrar", la chica dijo "aww" y el chico les respondió "si porque estás bien enana y no encontrare nunca"-

Creo que es mi imaginación o un grillo estaba ahí, ello no sonrieran, ¡PERO QUE DIFICILES!,

-que fríos- dije –eso de que no tenga sentido del humor-

-claro que lo tenemos- dijo Durbe –otra cosas es que de mas risa que vector se esté muriendo que tus chiste-

-mira cállate cabello de gato- dije y lo empecé a imitar pensando como él es, me peine igual que él y le quite los lentes –mírenme soy Durbe ájame caso o verán las consecuencias, leo tanto que nunca le puedo hablar bien a un chica, mi cabello es peinado por un estilista de gatos y me gusta ver como este tonto- señale al enfermo –se esta casi muriendo-

El chico rubio soltó una risa mientras que el otro me vía con cara de "te matare", le di sus lentes y me puse un trapeador en la cabeza, espero que este limpio

-soy el gran Misael- estaba imitando al chico rubio –todos me confunde con una mujer gracias a mi cabello, golpeo a aquellos que dicen que mis entradas son estúpidas, grito como loco ¡TE LAS VERAS CON MI TAQUION!-

El Durbe ahora era quien se estaba riendo, mientras que el otro parecía que iba hacer lo último que dije, el enfermo aplaudió

-genial- dijo Durbe casi llorando de la risa –son muy buenas tus actuaciones-

El rubio solo uso una sonrisa

-cierto- dijo el –no me he divertido en años así-

Genial unas risas y un aplauso, eso es bueno, eso significa que no son robots como yo pensaba

-bien- dije

En eso entro yuzu

-viene a darte una idea- dijo ella –canútales de la sandia y actúala-

-oh eso- dije –pan comido-

Ella se fue

-verán en donde entreno teóricamente tenemos que hacer ejercicio- empecé a trotar en mi lugar –y cuando llegamos a la playa podemos partir una fruta, elegimos la sandia, a mi amiga, un compañero y gran amigo y a mí su servidor nos pudieron unas vendas y teníamos que pegarle con unos bates, en fin, ella no le dio, ni siquiera se acerco, yo si le di mi amigo me dio a mí, dejándome con un gran chichón y algo noqueado-

El enfermo soltó una risa algo rara, me recorva a la del senpai altair

-eso sí es cómico- dijo el –vamos misa chan quiero un duelo-

-no- dijo Misael –estás enfermo-

-y eso que- dijo él se paro –mi corazón esta prendido, ahora quiero un duelo-

Misael soplo levemente cercas de vector y este cayó al suelo

-bien- dijo vector –necesito más reposo-

En eso entro kaede

-necesito que ponga la mesa y tu- me señalo y me dio el papel que los Senpais nos dieron- ve y lleva a vector a su cama, luego le llevaremos la cena- dijo ella

-claro- dijimos al mismo tiempo

Ellos se fueron y yo levante al peli naranja, pase su brazo por mis hombros y empezamos a caminar

-quiero algo de comer- dijo el –apenas estoy en mis cabales y ya puedo idear una forma de vengarme de alit-

-¿por?- pregunte

-te contare, ayer, llovía mucho, apenas iba en el cruce y ella, se acerco, me ofreció compartir el paraguas e imagínate, caminar con ella ta vez, tal vez, cambiara de opinión y volvería conmigo, ahora imagínate que paso- dijo el

-ah – en eso vi el papel en mi otra mano y de curioso lo leí para ver si tenía la respuesta a eso y algo decía "si vector empieza a hablar de cosas amorosas con una chica de cabellos lilas, ¡NO LE DES NINGUN CONSEJO! O sino ¡YO NO EXISTIRE! Atte. altair" –ah mejor me reservo la respuesta-

-de todos modo te lo diré- dijo el –el estúpido de alita llego y me acordó de la apuesta-

-pero eso quiere decir que el destino la puso en tu camino para ser amigos nada mas- dije, eso decía mucho los programas que ve mi madre y se me pego algo –en pocas palabras ella no es para ti-

-sabes escuchar y dar chiste geniales- dijo el –me ayudas-

Volví a ver la hoja "NADA DE AYUDAR A VECTOR CON SUS VENGAZAS"

-no puedo- dije –tengo cosas que cumplir-

-bien- dijo el –de todos modos tengo un plan- sonrió

Llegamos a su cuarto, abrí la puerta él se fue solo a su cama y se tiro, agarro una libreta y una pluma, empezó a escribir algo

-si necesitas algo dile a tus amigos- dije

Fin del pov

Kaede, yuzu, Misael, y Durbe ponían la mesa, de vez de siete platos serian unos 11, Misael cuando se topaba con yuzu se alega pero mucho

-válgame- dijo kaede –el gran Misael se alega de un chica-

-cállate- dijo el

-que genio- dijo yuzu mientras ponía uno vasos

-si- dijo kaede –es así el-

Durbe esta poniendo unos platos

-hey ¿Qué le diremos a shark sobre ellos?- pregunto el

-dile que son tus primos o déjame yo le dijo todos- dijo kaede

En eso bajo yuya y camino al comedor, era grande y algo elegante ya que alit y gilag se les ocurrió dibuja cosas como "yo mando aquí" con la imagen de Nasch algo como una caricatura política, luego había más de sus compañeros barians, y las de ellos fue dibujada por vector, gilag estaba tirado encima de alit y vector sentado sobre ellos como todo un triunfador

-son buenos dibujando- dijo yuya

-era esto o que alit y gilag trajeran animales callejeros para hacer peleas- dijo Durbe –solo podemos aceptar a ponta y un gato, y ellos querían traerse un doverman-

-oh- dijo yuya –yo podría animar esto-

-no- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

-bien- dijo yuya

En eso entro gilag y alit con una bolsa, ponta salió de su escondite y se puso encima del hombro de gilag

-aquí tienes- dijo gilag en un tono caballeroso a kaede

-gracias- ella agarro la bolsa

-y esto- alit le estiro un violeta muy mojada –esta flor se palidece ante tu belleza-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto kaede sin agarra la flor

-que mas- contesto el –déjanos ir a la fiesta de disfraces-

-no- dijo ella –esta lloviendo y se cambio para otro día-

-oh- dijo alit y le quito la flor de la vista de ella o de cualquiera –entonces no tendrás tu violeta-

En eso apareció el gato de ella, alit retrocedió

-iré a ver a vector- dijo él mientras salía corriendo

-¿Qué paso contigo?- pregunto Misael –antes eras muy tierna y algo tímida-

-será que después de todo lo que ocurrió tuve que cambiar varias cosas- contesto –además de eso que me hayan puesto como su tutora no me tiene para nada feliz-

-va- dijo Misael

-¡AAHH!- se escucho un grito

Todos salieron corriendo hacia donde provenía el grito, subieron las escaleras y vieron que el grito provenía del cuarto de vector, alit había abierto la puerta pero no pasado o eso hacia parecer

-chicos- señalo él a la cama de vector –tienen que ver esto-

Kaede pasa primero seguida de Misael, Durbe, yuya, gilag, yuzu y alit ya que él estaba usándola como escudo si algo pasaba, ella quito las cobijas y vio a vector muy pálido, en su cuello había una cortada demasiada grande, también de su boca salía algo de sangre

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto kaede –vector no hagas estas estupideces-

Yuzu se movió algo ya que algo la estaba molestando, ella vio su hombro había sangre y miro las manos de alit y en una de ellas había un cuchillo y sangre

-lo mataste- dijo yuzu quien retrocedía hacia donde estaba yuya –era tu amigo-

Todos miraron a alit

-yo no fui- dijo el –enserio-

Kaede se puso en frente del y le dio una cachetada, Misael agarro a alit

-yo no fui- dijo el –ni siquiera podría matar a un cucaracha-


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

**Aparece yuya con un papel y corriendo, detrás del hay 10 dovermans siguiéndolo, detrás de los dovermans esta yuzu**

**-yuya- dijo ella –sube a ese árbol así ellos no te alcanzara-**

**Yuya corrió hacia yuzu y le dio el papel y lo mostro a todos ustedes, el papel decía**

"**Yugioh zexal y v-arc no le pertenecen a koto21, ayuda, esa loca me hiso esto"**

**A yuzu le apareció una gota en su cabeza…**

Guerra de bromas, el ganador es…

Todos estaba atónitos por lo que alit supuestamente había hecho, alit estaba detenido por Misael, todos veían a alit y vector muy inmóvil

-¿Por qué alit?- pregunto kaede algo nerviosa –lo esperaría del pero del pero de ti-

-que yo no fui- dijo alit

Durbe se acerco a vector, paso su debo por una mancha enorme de sangre y luego la probo, a yuzu y yuya se les hiso algo horrible

-yo si te creo alit- dijo Durbe –Misael ve por agua-

Misael soltó a alit y se fue por algo de agua

-lo ve- dijo alit, vio la sangre que tenia y la lamio –ven es salsa de tomate-

Llego Misael con una cubeta de agua y se lo echo a vector, lo cual hiso que vector reaccionara

-tonto- dijo el –quería espantar a alita-

Yuzu y yuya se veían mutuamente, para los demás tal vez ya era común pero para ellos no creo

-bien- dijo yuzu mientras agarraba a yuya de la camisa –creo que mejor buscamos donde pasar la noche-

-no- dijo Durbe –los hemos invitados no se podrán ir, además eso es demasiado descortés-

-pues…- yuzu no tenía palabras y le susurro a yuya: -ayúdame-

-pues será porque están llenos- dijo yuya –quiero decir que de habitaciones-

-no- dijo alit –hay mas habitaciones pero las demás están llenas de arañas, algunos escorpiones y la mascota de vector-

-hablas de aaachuuuu- estornudo él y luego se sentó –ayami-

-así es- dijo Durbe –desde cuando no la encuentras-

-desde unos meses- dijo vector –imagínate que tamaño tendrá-

-eso es el problema- dijo Misael

-entonces ¿Qué harán?- pregunto kaede con unos ojos que hicieron que yuya se sonrojara y yuzu se enojara -¿Qué pasa?-

-etto…- yuya no podría decir nada a ver eso ojos rojos, un poco mas rojos que el –podría…-

Vector hiso el sonido de una bomba cayendo luego con sus manos hiso una explosión falsa, todos asintieron con la cabeza

-nos quedamos- dijo yuya

Yuzu se pego en la frente, kaede toco el hombro de yuya

-eso es genial- sonrió ella

-y la bomba ka callo- dijo vector –hey ¿Qué día es?-

-fácil es viernes… ¿por?- pregunto alit

-fácil, desde hoy comienza la semana de las bromas- dijo vector con una sonrisa –y ustedes saben que pasara-

-si como la semana de dar regalos a vector- dijo Misael

Vector se congelo al estilo anime y una imaginara flecha que decía "tonto" lo atravesó

-también como la semana de que vector no fuera a la escuela- dijo alit

Otra flecha lo atravesó y decía "maldita sea"

-y la semana de molestar a otros menos a vector- dijo Durbe

Y la ultima flecha decía "en la torre", luego vector se paro, volvió su color original

-pero ustedes saben que esta semana es obligatoria no se acuerdan los años anteriores, eso buenos momentos que tuvimos antes de que todos me odiaran- dijo él con ojos de cachorros

-bien- dijo Durbe –pero sabes que se tienen que meter como unas 16 o 15 personas-

-si ya tengo todo- dijo vector

Kaede les hiso señas a yuzu y yuya para que salieran y dejaran hablar a los barians solos

-son raros- dijo yuzu

-así son- dijo kaede con una sonrisa -¿Qué se les puede hacer?-

Yuya iba como bobo viendo a ka, tropezando varias veces con las cosas pero se levantaba, un sonido hiso que yuzu volteara a un espejo

-yuya- dijo yuzu

Yuya miro el espejo, en el estaba reflejado altair con los brazos cruzados

-altair senpai- yuya se acerco -¿Cómo es que pudo hacer esto?-

-eso no lo puedo contestar, solo serán 3 comunicaciones- contesto el –así que les llame ¿Qué van hacer?-

Kaede miro a los chicos para ella no había nada en el espejo, ella siguió caminando porque tal vez las esferas lo hicieron a propósito

-pues no sabemos- contesto yuzu –estamos en una mansión con unos sujetos que les dicen barians-

-oh- dijo altair – ¿es la semana de las bromas?-

-así es- contesto yuya -¿por?-

-bien, pues en esto si pueden entrar y salir rápido del ese concurso- dijo altair –nada de meterse en cosas románticas, por ejemplo ¡CASI HACES QUE DESAPARESCA!-

-lo siento- dijo yuya –pero no lo sabía-

-bien- suspiro altair –por ahora quedasen ahí, si se topan con los demás presentasen con los nombres falsos, vale-

-vale- dijieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-bien- dijo altair y trono sus dedos –en la lista hay unas nuevas cosas que deben y no deben hacer, como dije yo podre comunicarme 3 veces, esta es la primera y me queda dos, también alan se comunicara tres veces, por ejemplo la siguiente comunicación será alan, no yo-

-entendido- dijo yuzu -¿algo más?-

-si, muy fácil- contesto altair –nada de salir con alit, coquetear con las chicas de esa época ni ayudar a los chicos a conquistarlas- miro altair algo enojado a yuya –y lo más importante es nada de duelos hasta que nosotros digamos-

-¿Qué?- yuya se sorprendió -¿entonces que hare para divertirme?-

-fácil, ayuda a la gente sonreír- contesto altair –si tienen dudas se las dicen a alan, ya me tengo que ir, cuídense y les diré esto cuando las bromas se vuelvan demasiadas locas y peligrosas aléjense de vector, alit, shark, kaito y por supuesto de merag-

-bien- dijo yuya

-chao- dijo altair

En eso el espejo poco a poco fue reflejando a yuya y yuzu, ellos se miraron mutuamente

-ni modo- dijo yuzu

Ellos empezaron a caminar, bajaron la escaleras y vieron a kaede hablar con un chico de cabellos rubios parados, un mecho azul, ojos azules con algo gris, un pantalón blanco, unas botas algo raras para ellos, una chamarra negra, algunas toque verdes, el cuello se veía rojo, para ellos su ropa parecía a la de un cazador, pero su pregunta fue ¿Qué cazara?, ese chico se veía de unos 19 o 20 años, venía acompañado con un niño, cabello gris azul, ojos amarillentos, vestía una camisa de manga larga de color azul y unas rayas negras, un shorts negro, unas botas de hule y una mochila pequeña

-chicos- dijo kaede a percatarse de ellos –vengan-

Ellos caminaron algo temerosos, llegaron, yuya se puso en el lado derecho de kaede y yuzu en su lado izquierdo, ella puso sus manos en los hombros de ellos

-mira kaito- dijo kaede volteando a yuzu –esta damita es nada menos que la prima de shark y el- miro a yuya –es nada menos que un primo de gilag-

-enserio- dijo kaito no tan concebido de lo que decía kaede -¿Cómo se llaman?-

-yo soy Yuna- dijo yuzu

-yo soy el gran e inigualable yukio- dijo yuya

Yuzu le piso el pie, yuya tembló y se topo la boca para ocultar el dolor que sufría por el pisotazo de yuzu

-bien- dijo el –me llamo kaito Tenjo y el- puso sus manos en el niño –es mi hermano haruto-

-oh es un gusto- dijo yuzu

Yuya no podría abrir la boca, si la abría gritaba, si no la abría seria considerado algo grosero, de todas maneras, se vería mal enfrente de kaito y de haruto

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto haruto a ver a yuya así

-nada- dijo yuzu –yukio es así-

-bien- dijo kaito, miro a kaede – ¿lista para esta noche?-

-si- dijo kaede –pero no tengo una chamarra, Chris me trago y me prestó un paraguas-

-oh- dijo kaito –eso se puede arreglar-

Ella se sonrojo, yuzu y yuya subieron rápido como rayo, estaban algo agitados

-entonces- dijo yuya -¿Qué haremos?-

-no lo sé- contesto yuzu

En eso subió el niño, estaba algo agitado

-porque siempre tengo que escuchar sus cosas morbosas- dijo el niño

Yuzu miro a ver que hacían ellos, nada, no estaban ahí, se habían esfumado

-y decía que ellos era los locos- dijo yuzu

En eso salió Misael y alit, vieron a haruto

-enano- dijo Misael -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-kaito tiene un cita-contesto haruto

Ellos se miraron

-ah- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-bien- dijo yuya -¿ahora que?-

-vean un película- dijo haruto –misa san ¿todavía tienen el aparato?-

-si- contesto Misael –esta en mi cuarto –

Ellos se fueron, alit se quedo pensando algo

-ne yukio- dijo yuzu –me das la hoja-

-si- dijo yuya, el saco el papel de su bolsillo y se lo da -¿Qué sigue?-

Ella empezó a leer la hoja, yuya se quedo viéndola, para su cerebro yuzu era una amiga, pero para su corazón...

El movió su cabeza al otro lado, tal vez para dejar de verla o por algo mas, sono un timbre cuya cosa atrajo a yuzu ese ruido y que hiso que yuya se sintiera mejor

-yo voy- dijo alit

El bajo las escaleras dejando a solas a los yuzu y yuya

-a yuya- dijo yuzu algo triste –y nuestras familias-

-a dios- yuya se pego en la frente

Tanta locura de este día lo había hecho olvidar algo importante, su familia, sus amigos, su madre

-necesitamos decirle donde estamos- dijo el –o si no imagínate lo que hara mi madre, ya perdió a papa, no me puede perder a mi-

-mejor mañana le preguntamos a alguien- dijo yuzu –tengo algo de sueño-

-pero yuzu- dijo yuya

El vio a yuzu, estaba muy cansada era obvio, la hiso correr mucho para llegar aquí, luego lo que pasaron por esconderse de los barians, entre otras cosas

-bien- dijo el –iré a preguntar donde dormiremos, ve abajo-

-vale- dijo ella

Ella se fue, yuya camino hacia donde los barians estaban hablando con vector, entro, Durbe y Misael escuchaban atentamente (aburridos) a vector quien estaba en su cama

-entonces necesitamos dos jueces y alguno réferis- dijo vector y vio a yuya –he chico-

Yuya se señalo

-si tu- dijo vector -¿podrás entrar al evento?-

-si- contesto –aunque creo que Yuna no-

-oh genial- dijo vector –entre menos chicas mejor-

-bueno- dijo Durbe con una libreta –podemos poner de juez a las chicas y de réferi a unos chicos-

-lo que sea- dijo Misael viendo una esquina –el lunes comienza la guerra, el domingo le avisamos a los demás, mientras que mañana vector planeen algo más del evento-

-bien- dijo vector

-bueno- dijo yuya -¿Dónde dormiremos?-

-Nasch y merag no han vuelto y creo que será el domingo cuando vuelvan, Yuna no sé donde dormirá y tú creo que con alit- dijo Durbe

-bien- dijo yuya

**Ta-dan**

**Koto21: les ha gustado**

**Vector: no**

**Yuya: algo**

**Yuzu con su abanico de papel: no**

**Koto21 con un doverman: aguafiestas, yuzu ni se te ocurra**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Guerra de bromas parte 2, el ganador es…

El lunes

Yuya estaba dormido en el sofá porque por las noches alit hablaba dormido, él y yuzu habían conocido a shark y merag, yuzu y merag se llevan bien y shark con yuya dos tres

Yuya pov

Me talle mi ojo con mi mano derecha, me levante, el sofá es cómodo, más cómodo donde me hacia dormir alit, en fin, me levante y me estire, mi piyama era prestada, cortesía de vector, espero que no sea de alguien muerto, la piyama era una camisa negra, un pantalón negro

Empecé hacer los calentamientos que hacíamos en la escuela de duelos, trotar, correr lagartijas, etc.…

-comencemos con el día con una sonrisa- dije

En eso entro alit y gilag, gilag estaba algo rojo, creo que corrieron mucho

-hola- dije

-hola-contesto alit sin ninguna gota de sudor, el se fue a la cocina

-vamos chicos- dijo una voz desde arriba

Era merag con su uniforme de la escuela

-bañasen rápido para irnos a la escuela –o serán como Yuma-

-jamas- dijo alit en la cocina

Gilag subió hacia su cuarto a cambiarse, luego alit salió con un sándwich y subió, merag miro a yuya

-hoy comienzas las bromas- dijo merag –así que vigilen sus espaldas-

-bien- dijo yuya

Ella salió, luego bajaron Durbe y Misael, no me saludaron, salieron rápido de la casa, seguidos por alit y gilag, paso unos minutos ya era la hora de escuela y al único que no veía bajar era a ese tal shark ni a vector

Unos diez minutos después llego kaede, con ropa distinta, una blusa azul con las letras de HDA, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias azules

-hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-hola- dije, me sentí algo caliente de la cara

Ella rio algo

-y ¿Cuál será tu broma?- pregunto ella

-no los se- conteste -¿el suyo?-

-fácil- ella saco un d-gazer, los conocía porque en mi escuela hablaba a montones de ellos –Misael- dijo ella con una voz algo temerosa –necesito ayuda, estoy en la casa- ella lloro –algo acaba de pasar me tienen…- ella colgó y me miro –si en unos minutos vienen fijes que estas herido-

Ella sonrió y subió las escaleras, tenía razón, las bromas las olvide por completo, ¿Qué se me puede ocurrir?, no soy de aquel que idea una broma genial y si al final del día no tengo por lo meno puntos me sacaran del evento, Misael entro rápido, demasiado rápido que el ni me noto (otra vez), escuche un grito de mujer y luego de un hombre, subí rápido, vi a kaede sentada

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-mi broma- contesto ella –diré que me ayudaste así te darán uno puntos-

Ella bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa perversa, fui a donde estaba dormida yuzu, la quise ver ya que ella se despierta primero que yo, ahora nada, cuando mi mano estaba en picaporte escuche algo:

-yukio puedes venir- dijo ka desde abajo

-ya voy- dije

Baje mi mano y fui a ver a kaede, cuando bajaba la escaleras me venía a la mente que entrara a esa habitación para despertarla o verla por lo menos, llegue a la sala

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto

-fácil- contesto ella –me ayudaste- no hice nada Misael salió corriendo sin notarme –así que te ayudare-

-¿Cómo?- arque las cejas

Ella me dio un papel con varios dígitos

-este- señalo los 5 primeros números –es el loked de alguien a quien puedes hacerle la broma- luego señalo la segunda –esto números son la contraseña del, la broma que vayas hacer es tu tuya, así que si te pregunta que me ayudaste dirás no-

-bien- dije

-ahora cámbiate y ve rápido a la escuela- dijo ella

Cuando hablo así, recordé a mi madre, ¿Cómo estará?, ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿habrá llevado otro animal callejero?

Tantas preguntas aparecieron en mi mente, moví mi cabeza a los lados tal vez para alegarlas, pero no la puedo olvidar, me preocupa demasiado

Sali de la sala y subí la escaleras a buscar mi ropa en el cuarto de alit, entre a su cuarto, había una nota y varias bomba apestosas, una maquinas pequeñas y unos raros frascos que decía "cosa" del 1 al 20, no les tome atención, agarre una bomba apestosas, me cambie, baje con cuidado las escaleras

-nos vemos kaede-san- le dije

Sali de la casa, pregunte las direcciones de la escuela, la más cercana era pasar por un parque, llegue al parque, era más hermoso que la de mi ciudad, en el centro estaba unos pequeños niños viendo a un payaso, tenía mi estatura, se parecía a cuando tuve la batalla con el campeón, sus ojos eran amarrillos, no se pero ese payaso me miro y luego sonrió, ¿me conoce?, el se fue.

-raro- dije

Seguí caminando, la nota decía "cuidado al caminar que nadie te vea", camine sigilosamente, llegue a la puerta, después de la puerta había unos lockers donde se pondría los zapatos y otras cosas, mire el numero "666", seguí caminando

-650… 660… hay esta- mire el loked algo polvoriento, puse la contraseña "13-13-13-13-21"- pobre el que tenga este loked- lo abrí, los libros estaba bien acomodados, una lista negra, un pequeño rayón que decía "vector rules" -va, vector-

Instale la trampa con una hoja quien decía quien la hiso y lo cerré, cuando iba por la salida escuche un par de voces, seguí su voz, era vector con el uniforme y a lado del estaba un chica de cabellos cabello lila oscuro con mechones negros, dos mechones azul marino y ojos amatista, abrí la boca, como vector puede hablar con una chica linda

-izumi- dijo vector algo serio -¿déjame mostrarte que he cambiado?-

-para que vector- dijo ella –te eh dicho que yo quiero a Thomas-

-pero izumi- dijo el – ¿Cómo no sabes que él te utiliza para darle celos a merag?-

-cabellos lilas- dije

Comprendí todo, de esa chica tengo que alegarlo para que senpai exista

-lo siento- dije

Tosí algo, espero que me salga la voz de yuzu

-vector- dije con medio tono de mujer –te estoy esperando, me dijiste que viniera aquí, acaso me vas a besar-

-lo vez- dijo izumi –y por poco te creí-

Ella se fue, vector miro a donde estaba, rápido me escondí detrás de los lockers

-buena esa- dijo él y se fue

-lo siento- Sali rápido de la escuela

Pase por el parque el payaso volvió, hacía reír a varios niños y adultos, no quise ver mas y me fui a la casa, al llegar abrí la puerta, la cerré y me lance al mi cama, el sofá, escuche unos pasos

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto una voz de mujer

Mire y vi que era kaede

-me siento mal- conteste –pero sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto-

-no sé que hiciste- dijo ella –pero viniste aquí para algo y por lo que una de ella no es cambiar la línea del tiempo-

-lo sé- dije la mire, aunque diera ella miedo me di cuenta que es alguien dulce, alguien que te escucha, alguien que entiende, alguien como mi madre –kaede-

-si- dijo ella

-nada- dije –solo te quiero dar las gracias, nada más-

-oh- ella sonrió

Pasaron las horas, estuve dormido casi todo el día, juro que mañana empiezo a correr con alit, los barians y sus amigos llegaron a la casa, haruto entro con una liberta, unos venían empapados, otros llenos de plumas y los otros no sabía que les paso, vector entro al último, olía asqueroso

-haber- dijo haruto –bromas hacia merag-

Vector y una chica de cabellos verdes levantaron la mano

-Kotori- dijo haruto

-la engañe diciendo que la persona que le gustaba se estaba besando con otra- dijo Kotori –y cayó en ella, casi lo mata y luego a mi-

-7 puntos- dijo haruto –vector-

-callo con la vieja broma del balde, pero no tenia agua, si no mayonesa- dijo el

-10- dijo haruto –bromas a Kotori-

Cuatros chicos levantaron la mano

-alit- dijo haruto

-la hice creer que ella iba a ser mi novia- dijo alit con una sonrisa

-6 puntos- dijo haruto –Yuma-

Vi a ese chico, de algún modo me resultaba familiar

-lo mismo que alit, pero ella me dio un beso, luego le dije que era una broma y me dio un cachetada- dijo el

-9 puntos por la cachetada- dijo haruto –shark ya me imagino la broma así que 9 puntos-

Unos minutos después

-haber- dijo haruto –los dos primeros en salir son takaishi y takenosuke, kaede y yukio sus bromas-

-yukio- dijo kaede –primero tu-

-bien- dije –broma hacia vector la bomba apestosa-

Vector puso una mueca

-y también arruinar mi momento con ella- dijo vector

Lo hice por los Senpais, tan malo fue para el

-bien yuya, 9- dijo haruto –solo falta Misael, kaede y Yuna-

En eso se abrió un portal, del Misael callo y yuzu cayó encima del

-mi broma- dijo kaede –broma hacia Misael y Yuna, los hice pasar un día completo a solas en la habitación y me ayudo yukio-

-bien- dijo haruto anoto las cuentas

Ella sonrió, los demás la veían con ira

-Misael broma- dijo haruto

-a gilag- dijo el aun con la cara en el piso –escondí su ponta-

-9 puntos- dijo haruto –Yuna-

Ella agarro a Misael de su cabello y lo levanto mostrando rayones

-8- dijo haruto –porque me das miedo-

-hey- dijo yuzu

-bueno suke y takaishi salieron con ceros puntos, las posiciones son las siguientes-

Puse la hoja enfrente de nosotros

"15- alit 6

14-merag 7

13-kotori 7

12-gilag 7

11-yuna 8

10-michael 8

9-kat 8

8-yuma 9

7-tetsuo 9

6-shark 9

5-misael 9

4-vector 10

3-durbe 10

2-yukio 14

1-kaede 16"

Quede en segundo lugar, como, mire a todos, ellos me miraban como si fuera su siguiente víctima en especial vector

-bien, hoy fue el primer día- dijo haruto –kaede y yukio tienen inmunidad mañana pero aun así pueden hacer bromas para mantenerse así-

-gracias- dijo kaede

Suspire, mañana ninguna broma me tocara, pero si puedo hacer bromas, genial

Fin de pov

Pasaron tres días, los siguientes en salir fueron: merag, alit, III, Kotori, kat, gilag, Tetsuo y yuzu, los que quedaron fueron kaede, vector, Durbe, shark, Yuma, Misael y con peligro a perder yuya

-veamos- dijo haruto con su pizarra –mañana se acaba esto y son 7 personas, por lo menos debe haber 2 o 3, así que haremos lo siguiente, bajo la ley del capítulo 14 párrafo 15, guion 2…-

-haruto- interrumpió kaede, ella dividió estos días sus puntos para ayudar a yuya le debe mucho, creo –me retiro-

-enserio- dijo haruto

Todos estábamos sorprendidos

-igual- dijo shark –ya me aburrí de esto-

-yo también- dijo Yuma –no creo seguí haciendo esto, no soy de aquellos que hacen bromas a sus amigos para terminar peleados-

-creo que yo también- dijo Durbe

-ya que- dijo Misael –igual-

-entonces seria vector vs yukio- dijo haruto –pero y sus puntos-

-yo anulo los míos- dijo shark

-yo los míos se los doy a yukio- dijo Yuma

-igual- dijo kaede

-los míos se los doy a vector- dijo Misael

-concuerdo- dijo Durbe

-bien- dijo haruto –haciendo las cuentas el resultado sería el siguiente yukio con 97pts y vector con 101 pts.-

-genial- vector levanto su pulgar, luego miro a yuya, lo cual causo algo de pánico en el–mañana jugare con mi presa- dijo en un tono meloso

-mañana comienza la masacre… ups, lo siento- dijo haruto –mañana comienza la final-

Todos gritaron de alegría, yuya se puso algo pálido, si al él no se le ocurría algo, perdería y lo peor era que no sabía que broma le esperaba


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Guerra de bromas parte 3, viendo un recuerdo oscuro, el ganador y rey de las bromas es…

Yuya pov

Vector me miraba como si fuera su victima de algo horrible, todo mundo intercambiaban miradas y algunas palabras

-je- sonreí falsamente –mañana veremos quien gana-

-si- dijo vector con una mirada algo maligna –espero que sobrevivas-

Trague saliva, todos miraban incómodamente mi cara, tal vez esperaban que llorara o me retirada

-chicos- dijo haruto –tenemos que ser gente civilizada, vector-

-bien- dijo el –pero no aseguro las heridas de la piel-

Trague saliva, como que hoy dormiré en la habitación de alguien, creo que es más seguro el sótano

-bien- dijo kaede –hay que irnos a dormir todos-

-si- dijieron todos menos yo al mismo tiempo

-hey chicos- dijo ella –no les importa si por hoy me llevo a yukio por esta noche-

-no hay problema- dijo alit

Yuzu se me quedo viendo, esa mirada me recordaba cuando estuvo unos días algo ida por algo… sentí caliente mi cara… silencio… ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo… ese silencio fue cambiado por unas risas, volví de mi viaje, todos menos yuzu se estaban riendo

-¿a quién le acuerda?- dijo Misael

Alit señalo a Yuma y Kotori, ellos no se dieron cuenta, luego se puso en una pose como un pensador

-esto me hace recordar de algo, cuando dos almas se junta crean algo enorme, como la invocación exeed- dijo el

Yuzu miro a alit

-exeed- dijo ella

-así es- dijo alit –es una invocación tan genial que muchos tiemblan con tal de escuchar un exeed-

Ella bajo su mirada, genial, volvió como eso días, ¡MALDITASEA ALIT QUE HAS HECHO! ella lo olvidara o se entretener con otra cosa, no sé porque se pone así al escuchar exeed

-bien hay que irnos- dijo kaede

-ah- la mire –tan rápido-

-mira tengo cosas que hacer, además a ellos- señalo a los barians, en primera porque le dicen barians –no son los únicos que cuido-

-bien- dije

Ella salió primero, frene en seco vector aun me veía como si me fuera a matar

-vamos- dijo kaede llamando mi atención

-si- dije

Sali de la casa, me quede algo preocupado con yuzu, ¿vector será capaz de hacerle algo?, ¿estará bien sin mi?, ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?

-yuya- dijo kaede

Sali de la zona de preguntas, mire que tenía mis manos en el cabello, parecía loco, como si me quisiera arrancar todos los cabellos al mismo tiempo

-ya voy- dije –solo me quede pensando-

-esta bien- dijo kaede –merag la cuidara y creo que alit también-

-¿Cómo lo su..-

-fácil- no me dejo terminar la pregunta –por tu expresión-

Ella empezó a caminar, por alguna extraña sensación, me recordaba a mi mama, en su forma de ser conmigo, cuando algo me ocurría ella era la primera en ayudarme… espero que este bien mama, te extraño, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui, se que son poco pero sin saber que fecha es, es muy difícil.

Empecé a caminar, pasaron unos minutos, llegamos a una casa de doble piso, muy bella, era blanca con algunos toque negros y algunos lilas, me quede atónito a ver una casa así, parecía de ricos, creo que ella debe ser rica

-hey- dijo ella –y eso que te espera ver dentro de la casa-

La mire

-¿eres rica?- pregunte

-algo, pero también ayude a esta casa con algo que muchos lo llaman ahorros- dijo ella, saco una llave y lo paso por el picaporte –espero que este todo bien, siempre que llego a esta hora la casa esta hecha un batidero-

-¿vives con alguien?- pregunte nuevamente

-si, mi prima- contesto y abrió la puerta, pulso algo sono click, vi la casa iluminada, los sillones negros, la sala era algo moderna, había un cilindro que estaba conectado con el otro, sus paredes eran blancas como mármol

-¿Cuántos ahorros tenias?- volví a preguntar

Ella rio

-izumi- dijo ella

Bajo una chica de cabellos lilas, maldita sea ella es la chica de la otra vez

-hola- dijo ella

Llevaba puesto unos shorts negros, una blusa anaranjada, su cabello recogido con un listón negro

-el es yukio- me presento kaede –estará con nosotros esta noche, veras la semana de las bromas comenzó y el y vector son lo que quedan-

-oh- dijo izumi, al parecer entendió todo rápido –en el cuarto de invitados dormirá, ¿pero con vector que?-

-la verdad no se- dijo kaede –podríamos poner a kuro a vigilar, el es muy bueno en eso-

-si- dijo izumi, ella empezó a moverse algo, su nariz sonaba –algo huele mal-

Olí mi chaqueta, era yo, mejor dicho mi ropa

-eso es un problema- dijo kaede –tendremos que limpiarla-

-¿pero que me pondré?- pregunte rápido

-como que es muy preguntón- dijo, ella subió las escaleras –creo que tu novio dejo algo de ropa de aquella vez que me fui a una piyamada con las chicas-

Ella se sonrojo, izumi subió, levente mi dedo y abrí mi boca

-cero preguntas- dijo kaede –vete a darte un baño-

-oh ok- dije –el baño…-

-que izumi te diga- ella subió las escaleras

Izumi bajo con algunas ropas

-gracias- las agarre – ¿Dónde esta el baño?-

-sígueme- ella se fue por un pasillo

Pasamos lo que es el comedor y luego la cocina, había una puerta

-puedes usar este baño- dijo ella –el de arriba es nuestro-

-bien- dije

Ella me sonrió, entre rápido al bajo, me quite mi ropa, abrí muy poco la puerta y las puse en el suelo, cerré la puerta y me metí a bañar, el baño un duro menos de 15 minutos, después de un secado de cuerpo y de ponerme la ropa Sali del baño, mira hacia abajo mi ropa no estaba, lo que izumi me dio era un pantalón negro con una blusa azul, la verdad no soy muy fan del azul pero del negro algo

Camine por el pasillo, vi que izumi estaba viendo la televisión con eso cilindros, pasaban como una especie de hologramas, ella seguía con su misma ropa

-hey- me le acerque –no tiene algo que no sea azul, no sé como rojo-

-no- dijo ella sin verme

-oh- dije

No sé porque pero se veía algo triste, mire la tele, estaba una serie rara

-¿de que trata?- pregunte

-de que mas preguntón- dijo izumi –trata de un chico que se enamora de una chica que ya tiene novio, al final el no consigue nada, muere solo-

No dije nada, se ve que quiere estar sola, subí las escaleras, no ando de humor o de fuerza para hacer reír a alguien, en el ultimo escalón, mire hacia abajo, ella tenía algunas lagrimas en su rostro, oh fuck, no yuya, déjala sola, yuya…

Baje rápido, me puse en medio de ella y la tele

-quítate- dijo ella algo enojada

-no- dije –hasta que me conteste una pregunta-

-bien- dijo ella –dila-

-¿Qué es oscuro, un agujeró negro tiene ahí y es un total tarado?- pregunte

-no lo sé- dijo ella

Tosí algo

-na izumi-san- empecé a hablar como vector –quien más, yo soy el más tarado- hice una reverencia

Ella rio algo y se tapo la boca rápido

-¿Qué pasa?- seguía con la voz de vector

-nada- dijo ella aguantando la risa

-ríe- dije con mi voz normal –ninguna risa es tonta-

Ella rio, una suave risa, no entiendo porque se tapa la boca, viéndola de cercas tiene un cierto parecido con kaede, obvio son familia, maldita sea en su familia debe de haber muchas mujeres bonitas

-gracias- ella dejo de reír –no he reído haci en días-

-no hay de que- dije -¿pero porque no has dicho eso?-

-veras la persona que más quiero viaja mucho, muy pocas veces viene a verme y hace unas semanas tuvo que haber venido, pero nada- me contesto

-pero no importa-dije –mientras tú no te sientas mal y tengas a tus amigos a tu lado y vector porque ese sujeto es alguien difícil de entender, estarás bien-

Ella volvió a reír

-¡HEY YA DUERMASEN!- grito kaede

-¡ya vamos!- grito izumi, luego me miro –no sabes dónde dormir-

-la verdad les diría que me dejaran el sofá, pero creo que hoy esta bien una cama- dije con una sonrisa

Ella se levanto y empezó a caminar, yo iba detrás de ella, antes de llegar a las escaleras algo paso por mis pies lo cual causo que me callera encima de ella, ella abrió mucho sus ojos, estaba sonrojada, por suerte no esta tan cercas de ella como para un beso

-lo siento- me levante rápido y la ayude –este algo paso por mis pies-

-kuro- dijo ella –siempre hace eso-

Ella subió las escaleras y la seguí claro ahora con cierta distancia, caminamos por un pasillo, al fondo había una puerta y a su lados también

-haya- señalo izumi la puerta del fondo –es el cuarto de ka- luego señalo la puerta derecha –ese es mi cuarto y el otro es donde dormirás-

-vale- le dije

Ella se metió a su cuarto y yo al que me indicaron, ya me imagino sus cuartos, el de invitados tenía un pequeño escritorio de madera con una lámpara y una computadora, el armario negro estaba pegado a la pared, la cama era algo mediana, una sobrecama roja, las almohadas eran blancas, las paredes eran blancas con negro

-Wow- dije

Cerré la puerta y me acosté, era cómodo, mas cómoda que mi cama, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos

Fin del pov

Un chico con un leotardo negro que llegaba a la cabeza parecido a un ninja entro en la casa de kaede, el chico inspeccionaba el lugar, el subió sigilosamente las escaleras, primero abrió la puerta del cuarto de kaede, el le cerro rápido, luego abrió la puerta de izumi, el se quedo viéndola por unos momentos, el sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, cerró la puerta, el se fijaba en su misión, yuya, abrió la otra puerta, yuya estaba en su cama sin las cobijas ya que estas estaban en el piso. El chico avanzo sigilosamente hacia él, al llegar cercas de la cama de yuya este se movió, el freno algo, si se despertaba alertaría a los demás y eso él no quería, cuando yuya se acomodo en la cama algo chueco dijo "invocación pendular… aparece…"

-raro- dijo el chico de la capucha

El se quito lo que le cubría la cabeza dando que él era vector, movió algo su cuello, tal vez para relajarse o algo parecido, trono sus nudillos

-espero que ellas no rastren esto- dijo él, puso sus manos en la cabeza de yuya, las manos de vector tenía un aura algo morada y rojiza –vamos dame algo- vector sintió algunos recuerdos del pasar por su cabeza, pero luego se esfumaban –pero que ocurre, esto no había pasado antes-

-papa- dijo yuya dormido –no te vayas… por favor… no nos dejes… papa-

A vector no le importo esas palabras, de la nada el aura de vector cambio por algo oscuro, vector se asusto mucho, eso no era normal, ni nada bueno por lo que había escuchado, esa aura se esparció al cuerpo de vector quien cerró sus ojos, después del que el aura desapareciera el cuerpo de vector cayó al suelo, el aura aparecía y desaparecía en ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mente de yuya

Vector abrió los ojos, el se levanto rápido, vio a un niño de cabellos rojizos en un columpio, tenía unos goolges en donde sus ojos estaban, el estaba solo, si un niño se le acercaba empezaba a decirle "hijo de un cobarde, eres como el" y se iban, el niño mas se agachaba, una niña de cabellos rosados se acerco a él, ella trai un vestido blanco con algunos toques rosados

-ya- dijo la niña –no llores no es nada-

-si lo es- dijo el niño aun cabizbajo, en su voz sonaba algo de tristeza

-vamos- dijo la niña –tengamos un duelo-

-no- dijo el niño

La niña agarro la mano de ese niño, el niño aun con los goolges la miro, la niña con su otra mano le quito los goolges, era yuya y yuzu de pequeños, vector estaba viendo un recuerdo

-esto es todo- dijo vector –esa aura me tuvo que llevar al peor recuerdo y me trajo a algo bonito-

-vamos- dijo la niña

Ellos empezaron a correr, la niña corría enfrente y el niño atrás, la niña lo agarro de las manos y corrían, vector los seguido a pata, el niño entendía las pretensiones de su amiga, quería que estuviera feliz, pero cuando quería poner una sonrisa alguien le decía algo sobre él o su padre y esa sonrisa desparecía rápido… demasiado rápido para un niño

-no hay nada feo- dijo vector –porque me trajo a este recuerdo- él se quedo pensando –o me trajo a un recuerdo olvidado...-

Los niños frenaron a ver un niño de cabellos oscuros y morados, el estaba teniendo un duelo o se había acabado, su contrincante era algo mayor, pero él a ser el más grande tenía miedo

-ahora repítelo- dijo el niño de cabellos oscuros con algo de ira

El otro retrocedía algo, ¿Por qué alguien mayor le tenía miedo a un niño?

-lo sí-siento- tartamudeo el chico –yo no quería…-

- ¡C ALLATE! - grito el niño - ahora lárgate –

Al decir eso el otro salió corriendo

-hey- dijo la niña no fue nada amable

El niño lo miro, su ojos eran azules algo griseadlos, su ropa era algo oscura con gris, la niña se puso detrás del chico quien tenía un los goolges puestos, el niño se fue, yuya lo seguido con la mirada y luego vio a yuzu, sus ojos estaban apagados

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto yuya

-yo… lo… conozco- al decir eso yuzu cayó al suelo

Eso alerto mucho al niño, su amiga se había desmayado

-ah ahora veo- dijo vector –solo es eso, es algo estúpido-

El cuerpo de vector fue rodeado por una luz dorada, vector se asusto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El abrió los ojos, vio a kaede mirándolo como si estuviera planeando su muerte

-hola-dijo vector con una sonrisa algo falsa

-¿Qué te he dicho?- pregunto kaede en tono de ira

-que no me vuelva a meter a tu casa sin tu permiso- contesto vector

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto kaede –vector el no es de aquí, no puedes meterte a su mente así-

-lo sé- contesto vector, el se paro -pero tengo que saber una forma de vengarme del-

-lárgate- dijo kaede –o veras de lo que soy capaz-

-ya lo sé- dijo vector –tengo todavía la cicatriz y el moretón de tu ultimo enojo-

Ella lo estaba viendo, vector se sentía fulminado

-me largo- dijo vector

Detrás del se abrió un porta y este lo paso, kaede suspiro y vio a yuya, vi que tenía un colgante, ella miro a los lados, se acerco al péndulo de yuya, puso su mano en el, un brillo apareció, ella se alego

-esto bastara- dijo ella

Al día siguiente

Yuya pov

Sentí unos rayos de sol tocar mi cara, mas el canto de las aves era algo genial, no dormí en un sofá algo horrible, dormí en una cama muy pero muy cómoda, tal vez no me levanto, tan cansado estaba de ese sofá que quiero hasta recordarme del ejercicio es algo tonto, mire la ventana, o algo parecido, tenía una genial vista del cielo y de una torre en forma de corazón. Mire al techo, negro, oscuro, ese sentimiento me recuerda a algo… ¿pero que?

Se escucho la puerta como si alguien la abriera, la mire, nadie, volví a mira el techo y luego me acosté de lado, me semi sobre exalte, un gato negro, sus ojos eran rojos, ese gato me miraba como si me estuviera examinando, me moví levemente a un lado, el gato me siguió, me recuerda a mi gato, pero el mio es gordo y blanco y tampoco da algo de miedo, este era algo pequeño como el de unos 8 meses

-hola- dije

-miu- el gato se movió algo más cercas de mi –miu-

-ah, no entiendo el idioma gato- dije

-kuro- dijo una voz muy clara y suave –kuro ven a desayunar-

El gato salió por la puerta semi abierta, me levante y la abrí mas, el pasillo estaba vacío, abajo se escucha algunas risas muy lindas, baje la escaleras, las risas se hacía cada vez más fuerte, entre al comedor-cocina, era izumi con una piyama lila, kaede trai un vestido blanco y unos lentes, ella me miraron

-buenos días- dijo kaede

-buenas-dije

Vi la hora, por lo que se izumi a la escuela pero la hora eran las 10 am

-¿Qué no vas a la escuela?- le pregunte

-si, pero quiero saber quién gana- contesto ella

-no es obvio- dije –vector va a ganar no se me ocurre nada, además kaede me ayudo en algunas bromas-

Ellas se miraron, no se decían nada, pasó unos minutos así, luego ella me miró

-¿Qué?- pregunte a verlas

-que tal si te damos unas ideas- dijo kaede –ya que…-

-sabemos unas cosas sobre vector- siguió izumi –demasiadas-

Kaede tormo un sorbo de un té que tenía a su lado, izumi un trajo de un jugo

-oh ok- dije sin entender -¿Cómo que?-

-fantasmas- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-¿fantasmas?- pregunte

-así es- dijo izumi –lo que odia él, por ciertas cosas-

-bueno- dije

Ella sonrieron, el gato negro se subió a la mesa, otra vez me miro

-ya déjalo- dijo izumi –no es el-

-miau, miau, miu, miu- dijo el gato

-bueno, tiene parecido, pero no es él, no entiendo porque dices que es el, además tu sabes que viajas más que nadie- dijo kaede

El gato miro a ka, el miaujo mucho

-ya- dijo kaede –cálmate, no es el-

Kaede dejo la taza en la mesa se paro, se puso detrás de mí y se puso a peinarme, mire un espejo que colgaba, podría ver que ella levanto mis cabellos

-frunce el seño- dijo ella

Lo hice, el gato se sentó y seguía con sus maullidos

-tiene parecido- dijo kaede –pero no es el, ya kuro cálmate-

El gato me miraba, tocaron la puerta, izumi se paró a ver quién era

-ka- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- dijo ella mientras acomodaba mi cabello a su forma original

-digamos que hay un enorme oso color rosa en la puerta- dijo ella

Tanto como kaede y yo nos quedamos pensando, ella se fue y la seguí, vimos el oso, tenia cierto parecido al oso de sora, solo que este no área siniestro

-¿Qué dice la nota?- pregunto ka

-no la encuentro- dijo izumi

Me acerque y vi que en su garra había algo enrolladlo, lo quite

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto izumi

Estire el papel

-dicen, que tal, espero que tu supuesto recuerdo horrible siga, en fin para comenzar con esta final te deje este presente, creo que ya viste algo curioso en este oso rosado, espero que lo disfrutes, vector, el que seré coronado como el rey de las bromas-

-oh oh- dijo kaede e izumi al mismo tiempo

El oso se movió, izumi dio un salta hacia atrás igual que yo, kaede era la única firme, ese peluche se puso en dos patas

-un abrazo- decía el oso con una voz tierna, acomodo sus garras para un abrazo –abrazo-

Todos retrocedíamos un paso, el oso se acercaba mas

-abrazo- su voz fue cambiada por algo demoniaca –un abrazo yuya-

Retrocedí mas, en la panza del oso salió unas tijeras al igual de sus brazos, en su boca fue cocida y luego aparecieron unos ojos malignos y algunas cicatrices, era Des-toy scissor bear

-díganme que están viendo lo mismo que yo- les dije

Fin del pov

En la mansión

Vector estaba en la sala viendo la tele con control de un Xbox, un chocolate y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la tele mostraba a yuya escapando del oso, los barians no habían ido a la escuela con tal de ver quien gano, alit y gilag veían lo que vector le hacía a yuya

-viejo eres genial- dijo alit con el control -¿Cómo le hiciste?-

-con mis poderes- dijo vector muy feliz –solo tiene que decir la simple frase, vector, tus ganas-

-hey quiero intentar- dijo gilag quien le quito el control a alit –miren con cuidado así se hace esto-

Gilag hiso que el oso le diera un golpe al estomago a yuya mientras lo mandaba a volar hacia la pared, vector le quito el control

-el chiste no es matarlo- dijo el –solo asustarlo-

-solo fue un golpe- dijo el

En la pantalla mostraba a yuya levantarse con dificultad, izumi fue ayudarlo, ella estaba tan cercas de él lo cual ocasiono un enojo en vector, vector hiso que el oso estrellera una de sus garras cercas de yuya para alegarlo de izumi

-no que ya no sentías algo por ella- dijo alit

-cállate- dijo vector

En eso bajo yuzu, vector uso sus poderes para que ella lo viera como un video juego normal

-buenos días- ella se acerco

-buenos días- dijo alit y gilag

Vector seguía viendo que le hacía a yuya, yuzu miro el juego, para ella era divertido aunque no veía lo que realmente era

-puedo- dijo ella

Vector sonrió y le estiro el control

-claro- dijo el

Alit y gilag se miraron, yuzu se sentó y empezó a jugar

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto

-una es asustar a ese niño- señalo –alegarlo de la chica también hasta que diga una frase la cual es "tu ganas"-

-oh ok- dijo ella

Ella hizo el oso se acercara a la chica, vector la miro asustado, yuzu hiso que el oso cargara a la chica

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto asustado

-dijiste que alegara al chico de la chica, así que hare que este oso se la lleve y la mate- contesto

Los tres barians se vieron horrorizados

-no creo que eso sea necesario- dijo vector –dame el control déjame te enseño-

-no- dijo yuzu

Merag y Durbe bajaron para ver lo que vector hacia

-Wow- dijo merag viendo el juego –vas muy genial Yuna-

-si- dijo Durbe

-Yuna, dame el control- dijo vector –vamos-

-no- dijo yuzu

Merag le dijo algo al oído a alit y gilag, ellos afirmaron algo, merag se fue con ellos hacia el segundo piso, Durbe se sentó

-Yuna- dijo vector –dámelo-

Yuzu había llevado a la niña hacia la cocina, hiso que el oso agarra un cuchillo, vector vio despavorido el momento, del vino varios recuerdo de su vida pasada con izumi, en eso el niño le arrojo algo al oso que hiso que soltara a la niña y esta salió corriendo hacia afuera de la cocina, vector suspiro de alivio

-oh pero que mala suerte- dijo yuzu –creo que la matare al final-

Vector casi se cae del sofá al escuchar decir eso a yuzu, vector le quito el control, yuzu lo miro con algo de ira, ella parpadeo y sus ojos se tornaron negros por completo, el videojuego se apago, yuzu se paro, su cara dulce fue cambiada por varias deformidades, vector se levanto muy rápido, yuzu agarro a vector del cuello muy rápido para que este hiciera un movimiento rápido

-suéltame- dijo el

-no- dijo ella con una voz demoniaca

El miro a un lado, vio a yuya con los ojos negros y las deformidades que yuzu tenía, el se acerco y yuzu le dio a vector

-solo tienes que decir algo- dijo él, yuya abrió la boca de una forma inhumana –o veras-

-me rindo- dijo vector mas asustado que nunca –me rindo, ahora suéltame, te dejare que te comas a mis amigos, suéltame- cerro sus ojos, el escucho risas los abrió -¿que pasa?-

El vio a los chicos normales otra vez, el estaba en el suelo, vio la ventana, estaba oscuro

-he ganado- dijo yuya

-oh maldita sea- dijo el –izumi ¿Cómo esta?-

-aquí estoy- dijo ella

Vector miro hacia el sofá, miro a los lados, los demás chicos estaban ahí, riéndose del, de su cara, de que por fin alguien le gano en las bromas, vector se levanto, todos esperaban lo peor, se levanto y estiro su mano derecha, yuya lo miro

-me has ganado- dijo vector –felicidades-

Yuya estrecho la mano "pero cuídate la espaldas" otra vez ese sentimiento, escucho la voz de vector en su mente

-vamos a celebrar- dijo alit –claro con permiso de k…-

Ella no estaba, todos miraron el sofá, alit y gilag sonrieron

-fiesta hasta las tres de la mañana- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-les ayudo- dijo yuya muy rápido y se acerco a ellos -¿yuzu tu tambi…-

Tampoco, ella tampoco estaba

En el patio kaede estaba viendo la estrella y yuzu se le hacia extraño que ella le hablara solo a ella

-ka- dijo yuzu -¿para que venimos?-

-te quiero decir algo- dijo ella –no te dejes llevar por las sombras de alguien, es horrible, te he visto mal con tal de mencionar exeed, no te dejes llevar, tampoco los compares, no es muy bueno, se que te pueden borrar la memoria pero también es posible que te dejen este consejo-

-borrar- dijo yuzu –pero nadie dijo eso-

-no lo dijieron porque ya ustedes lo tendría que saber, por cierto ve a divertirte mañana se van- dijo ella

Ella empezó a caminar, yuzu alcanzo a divisar una motocicleta y un chico, ella se subió y se despidió de ella, yuzu no asimilaba el consejo, escucho unos pasos, volteo y vio a ese chico que últimamente le había causado un verdadero dolor de cabeza, su caballero oscuro estaba en frente de ella

-yuzu estas bien- dijo el

Yuzu cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a yuya, su cara mostraba preocupación

-yuzu- dijo el

-yuya, estoy bien- mintió –vamos a dentro-

Ella se metió, yuya solo miro a su amiga meterse a la casa, sentía algo de ira porque yuzu no le contaba que le pasaba

-un día me lo dirás o yo lo sabré a la mala- dijo él y entro a la casa


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Comienza la diversión, un viaje que nunca se olvidara parte 1

Yuya pov

-a ver - dijo alit mientras estaba en guardia – vas a bloquear mi golpe cruzando tus brazos en tu pecho luego cuando mi puño este cercas de tu bloque lo quitas y agarras mi puño con una mano e intentas un golpe en el costado-

Alit me estaba enseñando bloquear golpes y darlos, no soy fans de una palea pero con lo que me ha estado pasando es mejor protegerme

-ahora- dijo alit

El acerco su puño a mi bloque zafe mi bloque e intente agarrar su puño pero no pude, lo quito rápido y me tiro al suelo

-vamos - dijo alit – hasta Yuma lo hace mejor y eso que no has visto cuanto duerme -

-ya me imagino porque – dije

Ayer la fiesta se acabo a las 12 ya que kaede vino y los regaño, desde ayer yuzu se estado más rara de lo normal, esta mas callada que días anteriores, ni me mira, alit me levanto de la camisa

-vamos a continuar con esto- dijo alit –hasta que sepas por lo menos la patada giratoria-

-patada giratoria- dije -¿Cuál es?-

Alit hiso un movimiento rápido, estiro una pierna y con la otra se apoyaba, la pierna estirada giro rápido lo cual causo casi una caída de mi parte pero me estabilice, de un momento para otro vi el zapato de alit a escasos centímetros de mi nariz y boca

-esa es- dijo, se levanto rápido –vamos te la enseño si intentas lo del bloqueo-

-bien- dije saliendo del mini infarto que me da este chico

Hice el bloqueo, alit puso su puño nuevamente cercas de mi, el bloqueo lo quite antes de tiempo, agarre el puño de alit, me puse a espaldas del y use mi pie para hacer que su pierna izquierda tuviera un desequilibro, el callo pero se levanto más rápido que alguien

-bien- dijo él con una sonrisa –intentemos con algo más elevado-

Pasaron unas dos horas, aprendí tres tipos de bloqueos y dos ataque tanto de frente como detrás, con las patadas no soy muy bueno, alit se reía de mi cuando fallaba y yo me reía del cuando lo tiraba

-ves es muy fácil- dijo alit sentado

-si- dije

El mapache mascota de gilag vino con una nota, alit se lo quito y la miro

-genial, comienza mi turno- dijo el

-turno ¿de que?- pregunte

-cosas del mun…- se puso nervioso –mundial, es algo de la escuela-

-oh, que raro- dije –eso nunca hace en mi escuela-

-ya ves- se levanto rápido –distinta ciudad, distintas enseñanzas-

El se fue y me quede con el sofá para mí solo, un gran silencio había en la mansión, demasiada callada, yuzu bajo cuando me miro como que quiso subir nuevamente

-espera- le dije, ella no subió, me miro –necesito saber algo…-

Calle rápido, ¿Qué le dijo?, le pregunto algo y es posible que me diga que no me meta, que la deje sola

-que tal- dijo una voz

Mire el televisor, era altair senpai con una sonrisita, trai puesto unas gafas de nerds y ropa que alguien que dar el clima

-les diré mis pronósticos para hoy- señalo un día soleado –es pequeño sol quiere espantar a esta nube de su otro amigo sol, así que habrá un pelea, tanto de este sol como el de la nube- se quito el traje de un galón y tenía su ropa normal ahora –bien, hoy es el ultimo día, han cumplido con lo que deben y no deben, también hicieron que yo si existiera, en fin, toca algo muy importante yuya, utiliza el péndulo de tu alma y no dejes llevar por una carta y varias cosas- sonrió

Yuzu bajo y miro la tele

-y tu mujer- dijo altair –has caso al consejo de ella, créeme es muy buena en estas cosas-

-hey ya termine- dijo alguien en el televisión, yuzu abrió los ojos, tal vez conocía esa voz

-pues ahora has que aquello esté en el techo y luego te pagare o por lo menos hare que te dejen bañarte, mírate pareces a alan después de que lo arroje por ese barranco, aunque él se rompió la pierna y una costilla- se quedo pensando –mejor por el bien de toda la humanidad báñate y te consigo comida y algo de ropa, pareces alguien…-

-alguien de que temer- dijo ese voz –además ¿Por qué esta hablándole a ese espejo?

-bueno pues soy actor y me gustar ensayar, ahora báñate si no será como otro amigo que dijo que ese capa de mugre controlaba sus poderes e impidió de que nos matara- dijo altair como si ese sujeto supiera de sus poderes

-ese fuiste tu animal- paso alan con una cajas

-largo- dijo altair y nos miro –en fin, no ganaras, lo sé, además esto te ayudara a entender algo la invocación pendular y exeed-

-viejo donde esta ese sujeto para que me diga donde hay un baño- dijo la voz misteriosa

Altair miro algo furioso a un lado

-sabes dónde- dijo altair con algo de enojo -donde no me estén molestando-

-bueno- dijo la voz

-alan llévalo a que se dé un baño y búscale un lugar seguro donde quedarse un tiempo- dijo altair –y de pasada dale algo de comida, míralo esta más flaco que miki en días de dieta-se acerco al espejo y tocio algo como "anorexia"

-bien- dijo alan

-bueno ya se fueron- miro el espejo –chicos hoy después del una hablada de alguien y de algo vuelven a la su tiempo, yuzu ten cuidado e igual tu yuya, con quien te vas a enfrentar es alguien muy bueno- se quedo pensando –aunque antes era un vil asco, en fin les deseo suerte-

-viejo- dijo la voz misteriosa –te hablan-

-¿Quién?- pregunto altair

En eso algo salto encima de altair, era algo morado con negro, la tele se apago y nos quedamos algo confundidos

-¿sabes de quien es la voz extra?- pregunte

-… no- dijo ella nerviosa–no lo sé-

-yuzu- dije en voz baja pero aun así me escucho –quiero decirte algo…-

-no hay necesidad- dijo ella –lo siento si he estado distraída con eso del exeed, tengo que enfocarme en algo mas-

-que tal- pase mi mano a mi cabeza para sobarla –si tu y yo salimos en lo que viene los chicos y vemos que hay que hacer en estos casos-

Ella sonrió, me sentí bien por ve esa sonrisa, mi corazón otra vez se acelero, ¿pero porque?

-vamos- dijo una voz

Vimos a un chico en la puerta, cabello negro algo extravagante, unos mechones rojos, pantalones blanco pera abajo había unas llamas, una camisa azul con una D verde, un chaleco rojo, un collar raro, sus ojos eran rojos

-hola Yuma- dijo yuzu

-que tal- dijo Yuma -te tengo que dejar sola yuzu, me tengo que llevar a yuya a una parte-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto yuzu

-a que vea alguien- contesto Yuma –de pasada a una pequeña trampa de vector-

-¡¿QUE?!- grite

-si, en la guerra de bromas me dieron algo para decir la verdad- dijo Yuma con una sonrisa –ya vamos apenas puedo sentir mi cerebro formular una mentira y decirla-

-bueno- dije vamos-

El camino por el pasillo, lo seguí y mire a yuzu quien ponía una cara de tristeza

Fin del pov

Yuzu se sentó en el sofá y se puso a pensar en esa voz

-es el- dijo ella –sin duda-

En eso vector bajo con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, se acerco a yuzu, ella retrocedió en el sofá

-ne Yuna ~chan, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a yukio onii~chan?

-no lo sé- dijo ella

-bueno, lo voy a encontrar ya que tengo algo que le importa mucho- dijo el

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto yuzu

Vector saco de su bolsillo nada menos que el péndulo de yuya

-dámelo- dijo yuzu –es muy importante para él-

-si- dijo vector –se nota, kaede le hiso algo y me esta mostrando cosas que tal vez tenga que borrar con un golpe de merag, ataque de taquión o la cosa 1-

-vector es algo muy importante para yukio- dijo yuzu nuevamente –su padre-

-se lo dio- dijo él, miro el péndulo –tan importante es para recordarlo, de eso se encargo kaede, prevalecer lo bueno y lo malo de sus recuerdos-

-no entiendo- dijo yuzu

-en un tiempo- dijo el –6sabrás mas del y del-

Yuzu abrió los ojos, vector se fue de la mansión y agarro el péndulo con su mano izquierda

-un péndulo busca su dueño- dijo vector, el péndulo señalo en el aire a la derecha –genial-

El siguió donde el péndulo señalaba, cuando llego al parque, el péndulo se movía muy brusco, vector siguió caminando, al final de todo el péndulo señalo algo

-¿Qué?- dijo vector a ver a quien señalo –no es yuya-

El péndulo señalaba al payaso, ese payaso se ponía cada día sin parar para hacer reír a la gente, vector lo miro

-ahora entiendo- dijo vector –entiendo que ellos no puede saberlo aun-

El péndulo se movía hacia ese payaso quien estaba dando un globo a cada niño


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

¿Equivocación del péndulo?, Comienza la diversión, un duelo que nunca se olvidara parte 2

-¿Qué te pasa?- vector le pregunto al péndulo –el no es yukio, creo que se echo a perder cuando ka te puso ese hechizo-

Vector ve al payaso, al otro lado del parque él ve a Yuma y yuya, Yuma le decía algo a yuya, yuya parecía escucharlo pero también veía ese payaso

-no entiendo- dijo vector –en fin que hay que perder-

Se enfoco en ellos y empezó a escuchar algo de su conversación

"_**el tiempo es necesario, lástima que no tendremos ese duelo por ciertas razones, pero no siempre la persona que tu quieres estará a tu lado ayudándote, en ese caso tu padre, creo que me paso lo mismo que a ti, pero al final el apareció y volvió a estar a mi lado, pero también en ese tiempo en que no estaba hice amigos, unos muy raros pero divertidos, te vine a enseñar a ese payaso por una razón distinta" dijo Yuma **_

"_**es mi padre" dijo yuya**_

"_**no te lo puedo asegurar" dijo Yuma "pero si es algo tuyo"**_

-locos- dijo vector –haber que más dicen-

"_**que coños hago aquí" dijo yuya "yo solo quería un duelo con los Senpais y de la nada obtuve un maldito viaje a otro tiempo" se puso sus goolges**_

"_**posiblemente aun sea tu tiempo" dijo Yuma "el tiempo es algo raro en especial en los viajes"**_

"_**mira no me importa, estos días han sido de locos, ¿Quién soporta esto?" yuya se sentó en el piso "solo soy un chico que no sabe más que reír ante un problema debes de solucionarlo"**_

"_**pero así se soluciona" dijo Yuma "de la mejor forma"**_

Paso un tiempo, vector se empezó a aburrir, yuya se quito los goolges y miro al payaso, quien cayó al suelo apropósito para que los niños rían, luego se levanto con una marometa y conto unos chistes, Yuma miro al chico

"hey que tú no tienes un péndulo en tu cuello" señalo Yuma

Yuya se miro y vector empezó a sonreír

"no otra vez, por favor no otra vez" yuya se levanto y empezó a buscarlo

A yuya le vino ese recuerdo, donde perdió su péndulo y su padre le preguntaba porque estaba así, Yuma lo veía algo raro

-jaja- rio vector -patético-

En eso le entro esa desesperación que posiblemente yuya tenía en estos momentos

Yuya pov

Subí al árbol a ver si me péndulo estaba como aquella vez, nada, baje, tan desesperado estoy que empecé a correr hacia la mansión, Yuma me seguía desde atrás, empujaba a la gente que me obstruía el paso, no les decía nada, mi péndulo, lo tengo que encontrar los más rápido posible o si no ya no hare la invocación pendular, llegue a la mansión, yuzu estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele

-yuzu-dije rápido –mí péndulo... no lo… has visto… por aquí-

-si lo vi- dijo ella se levanto, se acerco a mi –cálmate, se quien lo tiene y lo devolverá- puso su manos en mis hombros –solo respira- paso un dedo cercas de mis ojos –y no llores-

¿Estoy llorando sin mis goolges?, nunca me ha gustado que mis amigos me vieran llorando, me sentía débil, por eso me ponía los goolges, pero tanto es mi desesperación para llorar

-yo- calle rápido

Ella me dio un abrazo, al parecer me esta devolviendo el favor de aquel abrazo que le di cuando perdió ante esa chica, solo que esta vez no me empujaría, pase mis manos a su cintura

-chicos si querían privacidad nos hubieran dicho- dijo una voz

Vi a alit con una cámara y gilag riendo como loco, yuzu se separo algo, vio a los chico, se sonrojo, cerró los ojos y adivinen, me empujo, caí al suelo, ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

-bien- alit saco algo de la cámara –tenga así recordaran este momento-

-gracias- dijo yuzu

-hoy se van- dijo alit –y eso que me agradaron mucho, en fin hay un festival en la escuela así que todos iremos-

-no es necesario- dijo yuzu

-creo que si- dijo alit

Me levante y vi como gilag y alit se iban, recordé rápido mi desesperación

-mi péndulo- dije, empecé a deshacer el sofá

-yuya cálmate-dijo yuzu

En eso alguien entro, estaba aun ocupado con el sofá, alguien puso delante de mi nada menos que mi

-péndulo- dije se lo quite y lo abrace –gracias-

Vi que el que me lo dio era vector

-gracias a ti tendré que beber la cosa 1 con la 15 nuevamente- dijo el

Vector subió la escalera, yuzu saco el papel, se sorprendió de algo por lo que su rostro decía

-yuya- dijo ella –no hay nada-

-a ver- dije

Ella me dio el papel, tenía razón no había nada de nada escrito, toque el papel, del salió un brillo que se fue transformando en una carta que decía "viaje en el tiempo, final feliz – comienza el verdadero reto", en su efecto no decía nada

-¿y esto?- pregunte

-no lo sé- ella me contesto con eso

En eso salió alit y gilag muy cambiados, vestían elegantes

-gilag hoy los reyes de la noche seremos nosotros- dijo alit con su pose de conquistador

-etto creo que no es necesario- dijo gilag –seamos solo nosotros mismos-

Silencio incomodo por unos minutos hasta que alit soltó una risa tonta

-amigo- él se levanto –eso no sirve con las mujeres, ya vámonos-

-esta bien- dijo gilag el nos miro –van a venir-

-ah sí- dijo yuzu, ella me miro –vamos yukio-

-de acuerdo- dije

Salimos todos, alit le estaba diciendo algo a gilag, creo que era de chicas, yuzu veía la ciudad, ya esta a punto de ponerse el sol, con que razón están bello, por donde esta ese corazón-torre, el sol se oculta dando unos destellos hermosos, caminamos unos minutos y ya no encontramos en la escuela de ellos, es muy grande y más moderna que la nuestra, pasamos, la noche ya estaba en el cielo, los puesto con las luces se veían lindo, la gente pasaba y sonreía, los niños corrían muy alegres

-me recuerda al festival que estábamos haciendo- dijo yuzu, luego bajo la mirada –como estarán ellos-

-eso me pregunto- dije

Un viento horrible nos hiso mirar el lugar, parecía un remolino, pero la gente pasaba como si nada, al parecer nosotros somos los únicos que lo sentimos, yuzu se acerco a mí, ese remolino empezó a dar vuelta, tantas que hasta los puestos se movía, abraza a yuzu con todas mis fuerzas y cerré mis ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los abrí por un momento, vi varios colores resplandecientes, decían algo pero no las escuchaba, también notaba algo distinto en mi mente… ese sentimiento… cerré mis ojos nuevamente esperanzado que sea lo que estoy pensando y no otra cosa

**Alit: oh que mal que se hayan ido en especial la chica**

**Gilag: ahí vas con eso otra vez, era necesario, además le borraran la memoria**

**Alit: pero si me llega a ver en su tiempo, esta vez se enamora de mí**

**Entra koto21 con un bate, gilag mira en otra dirección, se escucha un crujido, koto 21 pasa por enfrente de gilag enojada, el mira y ve a su amigo en el piso con un gran chichón**

**Gilag: ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**Alit: es una larga historia, oh si (se levanta y se sacude) chicos el capitulo que viene es el ultimo ya que nuestra querida koto21 quien en la pagina la conocen como yuki-san tiene unos problemas que solucionar, en fin también ella hara algo muy especial en el ultimo capitulo sabrán de que trata miren…**

**En eso entra ponta con un papel y se lo da a gilag**

**Gilag: este papel dice tres cosas la número uno (golpea en la cabeza a alit) ya, numero dos dice que no quiso hacer el duelo, que la perdonen ya que ella andan en mucho problemas (falta de conexión al internet entro otros) y no tuvo suficiente inspiración para escribirlo, tambien por si anduvo escribiendo mucho relleno, además si se tardo mucho en subirlo y porque también anda ocupa con otra historia de otro anime el cual debe unos capitulos, numero tres**

**Gilag muestra el papel el cual decia:**

"**Yugioh ZEXAl y ARC-V no le pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su trama, etc...**

**Personajes creados por autores**

***izumi: saku de luna 98 **

***kaede y kuro: koto21**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

El fin del viaje, que empiece la diversión, ¿sueño o verdad?

Yuya pov

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, una luz estaba en mis ojos, gracias a esa luz no podría ver bien, ¿estaré muerto?, la luz se fue, vi a ayu llorando pero mostraba una sonrisa

-yuya nii-san- dijo ella –despertó chicos-

En eso entraron los chicos y el senpai alan

-al fin- dijo el senpai con una sonrisa –lastimas que despertaron ya para el final de torneo-

Me levante

-enserio- dije

Sali corriendo hacia la sala de los duelos, había mucha gente viendo el duelo, era el senpai altair contra un chico, traía una capucha pero su fleco se veía morado, gracias a esa capucha no le veía la cara, el tenia como a tres dragones de nivel 4 y el senpai tenía un exeed tipo guerrero/oscuro con dos ovarays, el senpai tenía 2500 pts. De vida y el otro sujeto 1000

-es mi turno- dijo el encapuchado –robo, ahora con mis tres dragones hare la red revestida- sus monstruos brillaron –aparece ser que me ayudara para mi victoria, aquel ser que desgarra el espacio- un dragón apareció, era todo negro con algunas escamas rojas, ese dragón esta en dos patas, las otras dos eran partes de sus alas las cuales parecían como las de un murciélago, un ojos no lo tenía y el era de color rojo –aparece dragón shadow red- el dragón rugió

En eso yuzu vino rápido para ver el duelo

-activo la carta espejismo de caballero- dijo el senpai – esta carta hace que las ovarays de tu monstruo venga al mio-

-jaja activo la carta contador estelar- dijo el sujeto –su efecto es que por cada ovaray que tenga el monstruo se le restara 500 puntos de vida-

Senpai solo sonrió, la carta lo golpeo mandándolo volar hacia el otro extremo del lugar, sus puntos bajaron a 0, el escenario volvió a la normalidad

-el ganador es shadow- dijo el papa de yuzu

-ahí tienen cabr…- el papa de yuzu lo agarro por el cuello antes de terminar

-jajaja que cómico- dijo el papa de yuzu

Altair se levanto y miro a la dirección en que estábamos, el camino y abrió la puerta, vario fans lo acoraron, pero nos le dio importancia

-chicos como están- dijo altair –lo lograron tontos-

Yuzu y yo nos miramos, el chico que le gano al senpai se acerco

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto

-esta afuera estará contigo un tiempo luego se irá vale, pero espera alguien tiene que ir a decirle algo- miro a yuzu –verdad-

-ah sí creo- dijo ella

Ella se fue, el chico se quedo con nosotros

-¿recuerdas un nombre?- me pregunto altair

-etto- me enfoque en pensar en alguien de ese… ¿sueño?... ¿Qué sueño? –No-

-eso es lo bueno-dijo el –recuerdas algo importante-

Enfoque mi mente pero bien, recorva algunas palabras que alguien me dijo, nada mas eso

-si- dije –solo palabras, rostros o nombres no-

-bien- dijo el senpai y miro al chico –ya sabes nuestro trato-

-lo sé- dijo el encapuchado –pero si se queda más tiempo-

Fin del pov de yuya

Yuzu salió hasta afuera, miro el lugar varias veces y nada, la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y dio media vuelta, salió un chico con una toalla en la cabeza con un pantalón negro con un cinturón, una camisa blanca con las letras delta en rojo estaba fajada, unos tenis, en su cabello había una parte negra y la otra era morada, todo su cabello estaba tapando su cara,

-hola, ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- pregunto yuzu

El chico se limpio las manos en su pantalón, movió su cabeza como lo hace un perro para secarse, bajo la toalla al cuello, yuzu se cubrió algo para que las gotas no le cayeran en la cara y luego se acomodo el cabello y abrió los ojos de sorpresa a ver a esa chica que había salvado

-hola- dijo el algo confuso –me habían dicho que aquí estaría alan esperándome con el dinero-

-etto…- yuzu no podría decir algo

-¿te comió la lengua el ratón o que onda?- pregunto el duelista oscuro

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto yuzu

Miro el cielo dramático

-dios gracias por darle a esta mujer algo de que hablar- dijo él, luego miro a yuzu

-contéstame lo que te dije- dijo yuzu enojada

-este día ha sido raro- dijo el –bueno ni modo a contestar la pregunta, veras iba pasando por aquí, el tal altair salió y ve mio dijo "oye quieres ganarte dinero, ve ayudarnos", me metí a ayudarles, el me vio hacer algo que no debía, en fin a la hora me consiguió ropa, demasiado grande por eso el cinturón, comida, dinero, me dio una carta con un gato negro que caerá bien en mi deck y un refugio en el cual estaré seguro un tiempo, hablando de eso ese chico me debe la ayudada del festival-

-espera- dijo yuzu –es viernes-

-así es- dijo el -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-un sueño… viernes- dijo ella, luego toco su bolsillo, el chico la estaba viendo algo raro, ella saco algo parecido a una memoria de video –esto, recuerdo que alguien me lo doy pero quien-

El chico vio que yuzu se puso a pensar, se puso la toalla en la cabeza y se metió nuevamente al lugar, cundo él se metió yuya salió

-ne yuzu en que piensas- dijo yuya

Yuzu se volteo y vio a yuzu

"como pero si el…" pensó y luego sacudió su cabeza

-altair nos habla-dijo yuya –ya se van y quiere desperdicie de nosotros-

-bueno- dijo ella

Ellos entraron, vieron altair hablando con el chico que l había ganado

-ya sabes cumples con tu parte del trato y obtienes lo que quieres- dijo altair

-con gusto amigo- dijo el otro sujeto

En eso yuya se metió al baño, nuevamente al meterse yuya salió el duelista oscuro con una mochila

-ya vámonos- dijo el encapuchado

Los dos chicos salieron del lugar

-que no te confunda- dijo altair

-bien- dijo yuzu

En eso salió yuya

-bueno ustedes dos nos tenemos que ir, espero que nos sigan recordando, pero no creo en los milagros, así que ten esto yuya- altair le estiro una carta –úsala en un momento difícil, además también no se dejen llevar por cualquier cosita- sonrió –hey tarado no te has a despedir-

En eso salió alan

-ya cállate animal- se acerco a los chicos –espero que nos sigan recordando, también yuzu no te dejes llevar, piensa mucho y relájate-

-guey ya vámonos, quiero saber al fin quien elige yuki- dijo altair –ese seré yo-

-ya va con eso- dijo alan, altair salió muy rápido del lugar y alan freno en la puerta de la escuela –chicos les diré algo, tal vez podremos ser de este tiempo, o del futuro o muy posible el pasado pero aun así los lazos nunca se pierden, se los dejo de tarea

Alan salió de la escuela dejándoles la duda a los chicos

Epilogo

Para yuzu y yuya solo fue un sueño todos, no recuerdo nombre o rostros, la memoria contiene la grabación del abrazo que se dio yuya y yuzu.

Lamentablemente ellos tampoco recuerdan a alan o altair, nada de nada, ni sus rostros, edades entre otras cosas, yuya tiene la carta que le dio altair.

Ni duelos ni nada

Los días siguientes fueron lo típico que ellos hacen día tras días, para yuzu el sigue siendo un misterio pero con el tiempo descubrirá quien es yuya y quien es el

Para eso hay que ser pacientes con el tiempo, para atraer esos lazos que con el tiempo se hara, se harán uno, nadie los separara… serán…

Fuertes…

**Vector: chan chan se acabo al fin, ya me había hartado de ese estúpido**

**Alit entra corriendo ya que un doverman lo venia persiguiendo**

**Vector: koto anda enoja ¡salvasen quien pueda!**

**Vector se va y entra koto21 con un perro pastor belga**

**Que tal chico en el capitulo anterior dije que tenía una sorpresa, bueno ahí se las diré después de estas curiosidades**

***reescribí varias veces el capitulo 7**

***me inspiraron las canciones de nicotine y pompeii**

***no puede describir el duelo del Cap nueve lo siento, pero si puede escribir algo en el capítulo 10**

***shadow en mi nuevo personaje y pronto sabrán quien es el**

***m gusto hacerles maldades a los barians**

***adoro a vector como ríe maniáticamente**

**Bueno el concurso trataba de ser mi admi en mi página pero ya no, en fin si supiste cuales son mentira y cuales son verdades de las curiosidades la comentas y te esperara una gran sorpresa.**

"**Yugioh ZEXAL Y ARC-V no me pertenecen"  
atte.**

**Koto21**


End file.
